Beautiful Lie Spanish
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Hinata esta desesperada por salir de su Clan. ¿Podra convencer a un ex vengador a estar con ella y ayudarla en menos de dos años? Pareja SasuHina. Completo. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Heavenleehime, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

Estaba todavía oscuro afuera cuando la muchacha se alejó rápidamente de la casa principal de la familia Hyuuga.  
Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella como y aceleró sus pasos hacia la puerta principal, ella mantenía sus ojos fijos la puerta.  
Comenzó a frotar sus brazos a causa del frió, rechazó en todo momento mirar hacia atrás. En cambio se concentró en la puerta a la que ella se acercaba, ese era su sendero a la libertad por el resto del día. Ella podría haber decidido entrenar dentro de la mansión Hyuuga, pero ella solamente quiso escaparse, escaparse... de él.  
Rechazo dejar caer las lágrimas de frustración y angustia por como su propia familia la trataba.

A su cabeza vinieron las imágenes de la cena de la noche anterior.

Flash back

"Hinata sé que no estarás sorprendida de oír esto pero siento que como mi hija tu debería oírlo de mí, de modo que no se produzca ningún tipo de confusión." Le dijo Hiashi a Hinata

"Sí padre", respondió la tímida Hinata

"He decidido hacer a Hanabi mi heredera" Hinata no se llevo ninguna sorpresa solamente bajo su mirada a su regazo serenamente. "Y esto quiere decir que tu serás marcada y de veras vivir en el bouke"

"Sí padre" era todo lo que Hinata podría pensar para decir.

"Ahora... Si tú te casaras con alguien fuera del clan entonces podrías evitar el sello de maldición y vivir con el clan de tu marido. El Byakugan es un gen recesivo. Pero si no tienes ninguna perspectiva de matrimonio por tu décimo octavo cumpleaños entonces serás un miembro de rama secundaria y de veras convertirte en la primera concubina de Neji. Si es como las cosas se aran. "Hiashi miró a su hija atentamente.

Fin flash back

Hinata deja que toda esta información se procese en su mente. ¡Ella no quería ser la compañera de cama de Neji! él había estado comportándose más y más inestable y agresivo hacia ella. Es cierto que era más amable, pero en una forma en que era aterradora para ella.  
Ella lo había perdonado para tratar de matarla durante los exámenes chunnin pero no era su deseo de tener la relación que él pareció querer a la fuerza sobre ella.  
Controlando sus emociones ella dio una leve sonrisa a su padre. Dio algún tipo de excusa creíble para dejar la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto, dejando a su padre, Neji y Hanabi.

Luego de unos minutos ella oyó unos suaves golpes a su puerta cerrada, se quedo totalmente quieta en su cama y fingió estar dormida, se sorprendió al notar que era Neji.

"Hinata-sama..." su voz era suave apenas audible pero clara en el silencio sepulcral de la noche

"Hinata-sama sé que usted está despierta y quiero decirle que estoy feliz de saber que estaremos juntos. Ya no hay ninguna razón para luchar entre nosotros ahora. No puedo esperar al próximo año y medio para poder hacerla mía…. Duerma bien Hinata-sama." Hubo un suave ruido parecía que estuviera tocando su suave piel y no su puesta. Ella se estremeció y escucho su sonrisa antes de que sus pasos se desvanecieran tras la puerta. Las lágrimas en sus ojos brillaron y comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba la luna a través de su ventana.

Dejo transcurrir unos minutos y se cambio de ropa, se dirigió al bosque en el lugar donde ella solía entrenar con su equipo. Cuando llego se quedo de pie frente de un árbol con relleno que normalmente se utiliza para practicar taijutsu y comenzó a darle puñetazos mecánicamente tratando de formular una solución para su problema. Tenia que casarse o ser marcada de porvida en su décimo octavo cumpleaños… que seria a poco menos de dos años a partir de ahora. ¿Quién podría ella casarse?

Comenzó a pensar.

Kiba, el se casaría con ella de eso estaba segura, pero el no podría en una batalla contra Neji… Neji borraría a Kiba con su poder. ¡No es que Kiba fuera débil, pero Neji es tan fuerte! De modo que Kiba queda fuera.

Shino, era otra posibilidad, el es suficientemente poderoso para golpear a Neji pero Shino era su mejor y querido amigo, el fue el que la recogió y le quito el polvo de su frente, el fue el que limpio sus lagrimas cuando Naruto se marcho para entrenar con Jiraiya. Ella no podía utilizar a Shino de esa manera, el nenecita estar con alguien que lo ame del modo que el merece y en mi corazón yo no le podré dar esos sentimientos.

¿Pero quien más podría ser?

Chouji, estaba afuera…. Ino me mataría y no tengo ninguna intención de lastimar a su AMIGA de ese modo.

Shikamaru, era inteligente y seria capaz de sostener un combate contra Neji por pura estrategia. Pero era perezoso.

Naruto, ¡¡No!! Tengo muy poca duda sobre que es mas fuerte que Neji, pero también el ha roto mi corazón cuando hasta el momento se decidió por la ninja-medico de cabello rosado. Así que tendré que omitir la posibilidad de estar con el y TRATAR de ser feliz por ella y su amigo despreocupado e hiperactivo.

Además no espere que Sakura desarrollara sentimientos de inseguridad hacia mi y que exigiera a Naruto que corte nuestros lazos como amigo… como una prueba del amor que el le tenia. Cuando Naruto le explico esto y su decisión a Hinata ella quedo aturdida. Después de todo Sakura era su novia y al el le había gustado todos estos años. Por ello Naruto se alejo de Hinata y su amistad.

Demasiado mal para él ya que 3 meses más tarde Sakura decidió que ella no podía tratar con Naruto y todos sus caminos infantiles y sus payasadas. Entonces ella se alejo de él sabiendo que alguien la trataría como la princesa real ella pensó en... Lee.

Hinata seguía goleando al árbol un nombre vino repentinamente a su mente. Sasuke Uchiha. Pero él fue mas conocido un traidor en Konoha (gracias a Orochimaru).  
Él es fuerte, si el era mas que fuerte para protegerme de Neji…. Él es de un clan aceptable y respetado por los Hyuugas. Aunque Sasuke es uno de los únicos miembro ya que su hermano mayor Itachi borro a todo el clan. ¿Pero como puedo yo conseguir un acuerdo con Sasuke para el matrimonio? ¿Y en menos de dos años?, dejo de golpear el árbol notando que en la madera estaban marcados sus nudillos, los mira y nota que están magullados y sangrientos. Había tardado mucho en planificar quien ahora la salvaría y tenia a alguien especifico el la mente.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Heavenleehime, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

En el bosque no lejos de donde Hinata planeo lo que seria su vida. Un joven solitario esta sentado en la hierba mientras apoya su espalda en un árbol mirando hacia el cielo disfrutando la salida del sol. En su rostro se podía ver una sonrisa mientras aspiraba el aire limpio de la mañana y escuchaba los cantos de los pájaros a su alrededor. Comenzó a pensar en su hermano. Ya que aun no alcanzaba el objetivo de matarlo. Él admitió que no reconstruiría su clan hasta matar al bastardo de su hermano. Ya que Itachi muy bien es bastante fuerte. Pero Sasuke sabia que se esforzaría para lograr matarlo.

Él no estaba seguro de con quién construiría una familia y poblaría de nuevo su clan. Pero sabia con quien le GUSTARIA, pero era algo improbable. No era ninguna otra que Hyuuga Hinata. Él tuvo que dejar sueño cuando se marcho con Orochimaru. Y nunca se permitió esperar por ella aunque estuviera disponible a su vuelta. Pero era ella. Y ahora él necesitaba de algún modo perseguir a la muchacha tímida e inocente, pero sin espantarla.

Después de su regreso, ninguno de los problemas que él había olvidado había cambiado (refiriéndose a sus fans) excepto dos... Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno. Pero últimamente ha visto a Sakura muy feliz con Lee. E Ino estaba también en una relación seria con Chouji. Pero el resto de su fan girl, estaba felices de volverlo a ver y de acecharlo en cualquier parte donde él fuera.

Pero había una muchacha que lo veía como un ser humano a diferencia de algún dios de amor vivo (eso lo hizo estremecer), ella no lo perseguía como el resto de las chicas, él tendría que perseguirla. Era un gran desafió. En sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa cuando pensó en ella. Su rostro hermoso, es tan delicada y refinada. Su voz tan dulce y suave. Su cabello largo (tal como a él le gustaba). Su cuerpo… todo en ella le gustaba.

Él se sintió más fuerte y más poderoso alrededor de ella. No es que el gran Sasuke Uchiha la necesitara para ello, no el ya era fuerte y poderoso. Pero ella lo hacia sentirse grande sin alguna vez conocerse ni cuando ellos eran niños. ¿Cómo sabría ella de todos modos? Ellos nunca hablaron más que el saludo ocasional. Ella nunca lo había alcanzado a conocer bastante bien lo que era comprensible ya que ella era muy tímida, y el ocultaba sus sentimientos bajo una mascara de desinterés y arrogancia. No muchos habían visto detrás de esa mascara. Sakura podría haberlo visto unas veces cuando ellos eran genios y Naruto más o menos cuando lo sintió necesario.

Ninguna de estas caras él le quiso mostrar a Hinata. Ella nunca sabía como él había esperado un poquito de reconocimiento por parte de ella siempre que él sobresalía en algo durante su tiempo junto en la academia. Solo para alzar la vista en el momento para verla fijamente al rostro. El sabía que debería sentirse tonto por tales sentimientos. Pero estaba con un humor pacifico bueno, que era muy raro en él, así que dejo a su mente escaparse con los bonitos pensamientos de la kunoichi que frecuento sus sueños aquellas noches mientras entrenaba con Orochimaru, bien las noches en que no tenia esas horribles pesadillas de sangre y sus padres muertos y los ojos rojos de Itachi.

Con el último pensamiento se levanto y volvió al lanzamiento de kunais y shuriken con gran precisión sobre los objetivos. Tal vez era ora de adelante con su objetivo. El pensó que los pensamientos lo estaba afectado ya que no se concentraba del todo ya que se entretenía mucho pensando en ella. Un ultimo pensamiento pasa por su mente antes de que el los apartara todos y puso toda su atención al entrenamiento. ¿Alguna vez me vera ella?

Hinata subió a la rama de un árbol cercano, cuidando de no ponerse muy cerca. Fue mucha la suerte que el hombre en que ella pensaba estuviera en el bosque entrenando también. El deseo de observarlo era solo natural ya que ella ya había decidido hacerse mucho mas cercana a el en un futuro próximo.

Ella oculto su chakra y mantuvo su nivel de Byuakugan tan bajo como le era posible para no alertar a Sasuke. Ella no era tan buena en esto como Neji. El era después de todo un especialista reconocido como ANBU. De hecho ella no tenia ni idea de cuando el comenzó a mirarla en sus momentos mas privados en la casa hasta que el hubiera querido que ella supiera. En la ducha, cambiándose de ropa, cambiándose para ir a la cama.

Sacudió si violentamente para librarse de los pensamientos y enfoco toda su atención en Sasuke. Cuando ella lo encontró por casualidad el tenia un mirada mas calido y dulce. Algo que ella nunca había visto en el. De algún modo aquella mirada la hizo menos temerosa de el y su opción. Aquella mirada lo hizo parecer mas humano…

Ella podía ver porque tantas muchachas se habían enamorado de el y todavía estas se le ofrecían enteras sobre una bandeja de plata. Pero ella nunca oyó nada sobre el aprovechamiento por parte de él ante cualquier oferta. ¿Alguna vez estuvo él interesado en muchachas?

Ella sintió un fuerte calor en su rostro al mirarlo. Ella había dejado ya su tartamudeo constante y el hábito de jugar con sus dedos. Pero el ruborizarse todavía estaba todavía fuera de su control. Si solamente ella pudiera realizar su plan, sabia que podría sentir algo por el muchacho. ¿Alguna vez podría él sentir algo por ella? Ella lo vio dejar el bosque y dirigirse hacia su apartamento. Ella se sentó en la rama en la que estaba escondida y apoyando su espalda contra el trocó del árbol pensó ¿Alguna vez me vera él?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Heavenleehime, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

Cuando Hinata finalmente había regresado a casa esa tarde se alegro al saber que su primo había sido llamado a una misión que duraría 3 o 4 días. Porque era en ANBU nadie sabía realmente de qué era, a excepción de él, su capitán y el 5º Hokage Tsunade.

Hinata en realidad no le importo, solo le tiempo que él se iría por los próximos días. Ahora ella podría respirar tranquila, y el plan se haría sin problemas. Se dejo caer sobre su cama muy relajada, ya que es una pesadilla poder relajarse en su propio hogar. Ella sentía como Neji había violado cada refugio que había allí, ya no era seguro ningún lugar. Si estaba en el jardín de su madre, si estaba en su habitación constantemente activaba su Byakugan sólo para asegurarse de que él no estaba mirándola, y lo pero de todo era que ya no podía disfrutar de largas duchas o baños más preparado. Es todo demasiado injusto, pensó ella.

Ella había estado sentada en el árbol aquella mañana durante un par de horas. Pensando en la información que ella sabia acerca de Sasuke.

Ella recordaba que cuando eran unos niños, sus padres habían visitado a los padres de Sasuke para tomar el té y oficiosamente a discutir la posibilidad de un matrimonio entre los dos. Esa tarde un Sasuke despreocupado había jugado con ella. Hinata sonrió ante su recuerdo.

Ella había reído tanto por como el joven echó a su familia al patio interior. También como ellos compartieron un vaso de té de limón su abuela tuvo la amabilidad de dar. Tuvo incluso el cuidado de llevar el vaso a sus labios para no derramar ninguna gota en su kimono. ¿Fue realmente una vez dulce? Se pregunta a sí misma. Después de el asesinato de su clan ella nunca mas volvió a ver a ese niño de nuevo sino a uno mas frió y distante.

Fue como si él hubiera abandonado a un niño en cuyos ojos solo se podía ver un QUIERO QUE TODOS ESTEN LEJOS. Cosa que no le duro mucho ya que las comenzaran a notar su belleza. Incluso si Hinata había tratado de iniciar de nuevo la breve amistad entre dos de ellos ella no podía hacerse bastante cercana con su club de fans alrededor.

Pero él... odió la atención de todas aquellas muchachas. Tanto como desprecio a Ino y Sakura, dos de las muchachas más bonitas en su clase. Hinata a menudo veía el trato porque como ella siempre miraba Naruto que siempre estaba con Sasuke y Sakura. Pero Sasuke una vez de dijo a Naruto que no le gustaban las muchachas ruidosas. Eso a ella no le molesto. Hinata conocía todo, ya que siempre observo silenciosamente como Sakura trataba a Naruto. Esto solía enfadarla profundamente, ver como le hacia daño al muchacho rubio.

También recordó que Sasuke nunca comió o miró ningún caramelo que las muchachas siempre dejaban sobre su escritorio. Él solo los tiraba al cubo de basura que Iruka-sensei dejaba cerca de él.

Pero realmente le gustaban sus armas. Ya que a menudo en clases ella notaba como él afilaba sus kunais y shurikens bueno siempre que estuviera aburrido. Y recientemente esta mañana ella lo vio mientras limpiaba y pulía su catana. Entonces ella REALMENTE se dio cuanta de que no sabía mucho acerca de él. Ya que lo que sabía no era bastante.

Le gustaba entrenar-pensó Hinata entonces ella comenzó ha hacer lo mismo que él- a menudo ellos se cruzaban camino al campo de entrenamiento. ¡Ella tuvo que tratar de comenzar una conversación con él! ¿Pero cómo? Si ella solamente llegara a acercarse a él y comenzara no a charlar él pensaría que ella era loca como sus fangirls.

Su estilo de lucha era tan diferente del suyo. Él era más agresivo y utilizaba varios jutsus saltando por el alrededor de su enemigo. Y sin mencionar el Sharingan. Mi estilo era más inmóvil y sutil pero tan perjudicial como eran las armas… ella le podría pedir ayuda con su entrenamiento.

Luego de pensar tanto en esto se arrojo de espalda en su cama y sonrió al techo, mientras sus ojos se serraban lentamente por el cansancio del entrenamiento y por desvelarse la noche anterior.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Heavenleehime, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

Después de despertar, fue a darse un largo baño de agua caliente, después de salir de su reconfortante baño Hinata se encontraba frente al gran espejo de su habitación con solo una pequeña toalla cubriendo su empapado cuerpo comenzó a reflexionar. Decidió maquillarse ya que ese sería un día especial, aplico sobre su pequeña boca un tono frambuesa no muy llamativo, hizo lo mismo con sus ojos los cuales destaco aplicándose una sombra color lavanda pálido que asía juego con el color de su ojos y por ultimo dejo su cabello suelto que caían con ondas en su espalda.

Suspiro, también pensó ya que se había maquillado tendría también que vestirse un poco diferente. Se puso su ropa interior de encajes (aunque Hinata no se vistiera de forma atractiva siempre le gusto llevar bonita ropa interior femenina). Se puso una falda blanca (similar a la que utiliza Sakura) y para poder tener mayor movilidad se puso unos pantalones cortos negros debajo de la falda, también se puso una blusa similar a la que ocupaba siempre debajo de su capucha solo que esta dejaba ver su abdomen. Se puso sus sandalias negras ninja y complemento el atuendo atando su protector ninja en su cuello. Se inspecciono una vez más en el espejo y pensó en que su apariencia no había cambiado mucho, se puso su capucha y salió de su casa en busca de Sasuke.

Llevaba mucho tiempo ya buscándolo en la cuidad y en donde él habitualmente entrenaba. Luego de adentrarse en el bosque, llego a un claro muy alejado de la ciudad y los campos donde entrenaban. Ella por fin lo había encontrado pero él se encontraba en una batalla con Naruto. No queriendo interrumpirlos decidió silenciosamente entrar en al claro y ver como pelean.

Esa era una pelea digna de verse, pensó Hinata. Ellos eran formidables opositores. Si bien uno era más experto, el otro tenía más resistencia. Ellos usaron cada truco que se sabían a excepción del Chidori y el Rasengan, ya que ellos después de que Sasuke volvió a Konoha se prometieron que nunca más volverían a utilizar esa técnica en contra del otro. Pasados unos minutos dejaron de atacarse y pudieron notar la presencia de Hinata, pero permanecieron callados. Naruto jadeando y con una sonrisa en su rosto hablo.

¡Hola Hinata-san! ¿Necesita usted algo? – Naruto pregunto aun con su sonrisa. Incluso después de que su amistas no volviera a ser la misma después del incidente de Sakura. Naruto todavía sentía una fuerte amistad hacia Hinata.

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-sama" Hinata hizo una leve reverencia de respeto a ambos muchachos. Respiro hondo y siguió. "yo me preguntaba si pudiera hablar con usted Sasuke-sama en privado".

¡Eh! Ningún problema, además ya casi es hora de comer de todos modos me iré al Ichiraku ramen para come uno o diez tazones. Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba su camino de vuelta a la ciudad.

Después de que se marcho, Sasuke miraba fijamente a Hinata la cual al notarlo suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

"Sasuke-sama…" ella comenzó.

"puedes solo decirme Sasuke-kun" el la corto "odio las formalidades" él explico.

Ella ladeo un poco su cabeza – "hai… yo quería decirle que eto…. Yo he estado mirándole"

¿Ella me ha estado mirando?- Pensó Sasuke él no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

"me refiero a que yo he estado observándolo mientras entrena y quisiera pedirle que…" el nerviosismo de ella estaba a tal punto en que solo miraba la polera de él.

¿Ella quiere que yo? su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora y sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho.

"yo quisiera que…. me ayudara con mi entrenamiento" dijo finalmente ella.

Sasuke sintió como su corazón se decepcionaba con su declaración y silenciosamente se puso a sacar conclusiones. Pasó por encima su última frase… y comenzó a mirarla a los ojos y por su mente pasaba una y otra vez la misma frase "ella es muy bonita". Finalmente se decidió a darle una respuesta.

"lo hare" dijo simplemente, solo para recibir de parte de ella una hermosa sonrisa. "en 20 minutos más en este mismo lugar para que comencemos con nuestro entrenamiento, asegúrate de traer lo necesario, pero asegúrate de traer algo de comer".

"está bien Sasuke-sam… digo Sasuke-kun"

20 minutos más tarde

Hinata estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol esperando la llegada de Sasuke. Ella sentía mariposas en su estomago al pensar en ello.

Al momento de pensar en él, Sasuke apareció Hinata se puso de pie dándole una timida sonrisa.

"manos a la obra" dijo Sasuke "¿no es comido nada verdad Hinata-chan?"

Hinata respondió con un tímido "no"

"bueno eso está bien porque el hambre agudiza los sentidos"

Esta vez Hinata simplemente asintió y camino hacia donde él estaba.

En ese momento Hinata aprendió algo nuevo sobre Sasuke… él era muy estricto y exigente. Después de mostrarle sus habilidades de precisión con los kunais y los shurikens, él le dijo que estaba bien en ello pero con el detalle de que solo acertaba cuando lanzaba dos kunais o tres shurikens, así que él le ayudó poniéndose de pie detrás y muy cerca de ella guiándola a través de sus manos de la manera adecuada para lanzar múltiples armas. Sasuke disfruto ese momento intensamente, pero en la primera demostración fallo por su cercanía y le tomo un poco de tiempo hacerlo bien.

Una vez que Hinata ha demostrado un nivel de avance, Sasuke comenzó a atacarla con bolas de fuego, para Hinata resulta un poco difícil esquivar estos constantes ataques.

En Konoha ese era un verano caluroso. Hinata opto por quitarse su capucha ya que hace unos minutos antes Sasuke se había quitado ya su polera. Ella casi se desmallo al ver como Sasuke se quitaba su polera y dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo. Después de seguir con su pelea a Hinata se le ocurrió una idea, fingió un dolor en su cuello.

Ha Sasuke casi se le salieron los ojos al ver a Hinata sin su capucha y dejando ver su abdomen y también cuando observo que ella tenía un enorme busto. Sasuke se ofreció a revisarle el cuelo a Hinata, Sasuke se posiciono detrás de ella y comenzó con su inspección en el cuello de Hinata, hizo un poco de precio en un punto de su cuello lo que provoco que ella arqueara su espalda provocando que ella elevara un tanto su busto, a Sasuke casi le da una hemorragia nasal al ver esto.

"gracias" "¿tienes hambre?" ella le pregunta mientras comienza a recoger sus armas.

"vamos a comer a otro sitio, en caso de que alguien mas quiera ocupar el campo de entrenamiento" dijo Sasuke al recordar a Naruto o a otra molestia que pudiera venir a arruinar su almuerzo con Hinata. Caminaron hasta un acantilado cerca del bosque de la muerte, ya que en ese lugar tenían una hermosa vista de la puesta de sol (aclaración ellos habían entrenado durante casi toda la tarde).

Sasuke encontró un poco improvisada la comida pero la encontró realmente deliciosa. Lo que debería haber sido una tranquila reunión sin palabras de dos jóvenes que solo compartían los alimentos resulto ser, inesperadamente, una larga conversación. Ella había descubierto en Sasuke una parte de que ni siquiera él sabía que tenía. Con solo unas pocas preguntas que ella había encontrado conveniente para la conversación.

¿Sasuke-kun cuál es tu hora favorita del día? Pregunto mientras lo miraba directamente a la cara.

"El atardecer", dijo el sin inmutarse hasta darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando.

¿Por qué? Pregunto algo nerviosa Hinata al sentir como él le correspondía la mirada.

"Debido a que dura más tiempo" después de decir esto sintió como una suave mano tocaba accidentalmente sus dedos y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas miro a Hinata la cual al darse cuenta se puso más roja que un tomate.

¿Quieres contemplar la puesta de sol conmigo? Pregunta Sasuke un poco mas ruborizado. A lo cual Hinata asintió tímidamente y un poco menos roja.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde abalando de cualquier cosa y de todo. El e hablo de aquella vez el, Naruto y Sakura trataron de ver bajo la máscara de Kakashi. Ella se rio en voz alta ante la historia. Entonces Sasuke después de mucho meditarlo decidió hacerle una pregunta a Hinata.

"yo puedo besarte… claro si es que u quieres" Sasuke estaba un tanto nervioso por la respuesta que ella le daría.  
"está bien" dijo Hinata casi en un susurro que gracias al silencio que había Sasuke logro escuchar su respuesta.

Se miraron a los ojos por un par de segundos. Sasuke comenzó a acercarse más a Hinata. Ella cerró sus ojos instintivamente. Y sintió como los labios de Sasuke atrapaban los suyos. Pero Sasuke quería más. Hizo un poco de presión con su lengua en los labios de ella, a lo cual ella entreabrió un poco sus boca para que el pudiera profundizar el beso. Se separaron por la falta de aire y se dieron cuenta de que ya era de noche.

Ella se puso de pie, tenía que irse a casa. "lamento no haber podido ver la puesta de sol juntos".

"podemos intentarlo de nuevo mañana si quieres", ella asintió sonriendo.

Se puso su capucha y recogió su mochila, hizo una reverencia a Sasuke en forma de despedida y le dijo "gracias por mi primer beso".

Sasuke se recostó en la hierba y miro las estrellas mientras pensaba en Hinata y lo nuevo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Y pensó que ese había sido el mejor día que había tenido en años.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Heavenleehime, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

Hinata despertó a media noche por que escuchaba a alguien quejándose de dolor ella miro a su alrededor y activo su Byakugan por la preocupación, por si alguien necesitara de ayuda. Como ella estaba un poco dormida aun le tomo un poco de tiempo para comprender lo que ella miraba. Dos cuerpos se retorcían sobre la cama de Neji. Abro los ojos como plato al ver a Neji empujando sobre el otro cuerpo que resultaba ser la antigua compañera de equipo Tenten. Pero ella noto que Neji activaba su Byakugan entonces se metió a la cama lo más rápido que pudo, ella podía notar como Neji la miraba con su Byakugan, podía notar como miraba sus labios y su cuerpo, mientras que de los labios de el salía el nombre de Hinata una y otra vez. Y la mujer bajo el cuerpo de Neji lo miraba tristemente. Hinata no pudo soportar más las nauseas de ver a su primo y a Tenten que tuvo que ir al cuarto de baño para no vomitar en su cama.

En el tiempo en que ella tardo en limpiarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes. Ella volvió a su habitación cautelosamente. Solo utilizando el Byakugan para ver si Neji todavía estuviera ocupado con Tenten. Pero lo que vio fue a Tenten amarrándose una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y agarrando su mochila con ropa y escapo hacia afuera por la ventana (más abajo viene la explicación de porque Tenten huyo de esa manera).

Ella aun no podía entender porque nadie parecía saber preocuparse de que esto ocurría en la casa. O tal vez ellos si sabían realmente lo que pasaba y le dejaban hacer lo que él quisiera, porque el consejo quiso que Neji tuviera el control del clan. Ella sabía que ni ella ni su hermana fueron consideradas bastante capases en sus ojos para tener el verdadero poder. Ellos quisieron al niño de Hizashi. Y desde que fue determinado de que Hanabi era más fuerte que Hinata, y ella debería ser la líder del clan. Tal como Hanabi debería engendrar futuros hijos fuertes. Mientras que los niños de Hinata simplemente serían más soldados de infantería y miembros de rama secundaria del clan. Entonces Hinata fue relegada a ser el juguete privado de Neji. Ella no era estúpida ella sabía que el consejo había hecho eso de hacer la concubina de su Neji sólo para apaciguar a su prodigio, su orgullo y alegría. Hacérselo más dócil. Ya que habían notado la obsesión torcida de Neji con la hija mayor de Hiashi.

Ella también sabía que su padre, por cualquiera razón, la entrego a Neji. Ella sospechó que él también había mantenido al joven ocupado en sus deberes ANBU de modo que Hinata no estuviera tanto tiempo con él.

Ya habían pasado cerca de tres meses en que había salido del hospital ya que Hiashi había insistido en que Neji la ayudara en su entrenamiento para que se hiciera más fuerte. Al principio las críticas eran normales, pero fueron aumentando conforme transcurría el tiempo.

"Hinata-sama al momento de ser atacada debe tratar de cubrir bien sus pechos, no crea que n la atacaran en ese lugar. Tal vez yo debería mostrarle como se hace correctamente".

"Hinata-sama usted realmente debería tener más cuidado. Usted no puede descuidar sus músculos si le duelen mucho a causa del entrenamiento debería parar. Puedo frotar sus hombros si le molesta mucho el dolor".

"Hinata-sama yo sólo estoy haciendo estas cosas para ayudarle".

Desde entonces su insistencia para encontrar razones para el aumento de su contacto físico. Pero el nunca la tocó obscenamente. Al menos hasta ahora...

Se sentó en el marco de su ventana a admirar la luna mientras pensaba en Sasuke y en que quería sentir la seguridad que sólo él puede ofrecerle, quería hundirse en su fuerzas lo necesitaba tanto, no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo así, solo hasta que escucho un pequeño ruido. Activo nuevamente su Byakugan ya que temía que Neji la estuviera viendo o quisiera entrar a su habitación.

Neji estaba sentado en el borde de su cama mientras Tenten lloraba desconsoladamente, Neji hizo una mueca de disgusto por la reacción de Tenten. Neji nuevamente adopto esa frialdad y se puso de pie, y sin mirarla de dijo en un tono frio y un tanto molesto.

"escápate" - lo dijo más bien como una orden.

Tenten solamente lloro y dificultosamente le dijo - "¡usted de verdad quiere esto!".

"tienes que marcharte" – le dijo aun mas fríamente.

"¿Por qué Neji-kun? Se lo que tienes que hacer por el clan, pero tú de verdad quieres a tu prima, supongo que esto lo haces por ella. Te quiero, siempre lo he hecho, tu fuiste el primero" – dijo Tenten tratando de sacar de los pensamientos de Neji a Hinata.

Neji ríe ante el comentario de Tenten. Pero en ese momento tomo conciencia de que había movimiento en la habitación de Hinata.

Es cierto de que Tenten eligió a Neji para darle amor y cariño, pero aun así no logra que le corresponda. Ella pensó que finalmente Neji se había dado cuenta de que el la quería cuando él la había llevado a su casa o mejor dicho a su cama, y solo de pensar en el placer que le dio, hizo que su corazón se sintiera bien, pero al descubrir que en la mente de Neji solo existía un nombre Hinata…y quiso hasta él se imagino a Hinata en vez de verla a ella mientras tenían sexo.

Neji al ver que Tenten no se iba, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su cuarto de baño privado. Recogió su ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo y cando estuvo en la puerta del baño y sin voltear le dijo - "te dije que te fueras" – y cerró la puerta. Neji entro en la ducha después de escuchar a Tenten salir. Y mientras estaba bajo el agua caliente peso en que si Hinata habrá visto o escuchado algo de lo que había pasado con Tenten.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Heavenleehime, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

En la mañana Hinata se levanto temprano y se fue a entrenar o mejor dicho a buscar a Sasuke.

Sasuke se encontraba entrenando con técnicas de fuego cuando Hinata lo vio corrió a donde estaba el y se lanzo a sus brazos. Inmediatamente el al ver como ella se había lanzado a sus brazos de esa manera y al ver que comenzaba a llorar, Sasuke dejo que se desahogara por n momento y al ver que ella dejaba de llorar tanto decidió hablar.

"¿paso algo en tu casa?" – Sasuke le pregunto en voz baja.

Ella simplemente asintió.

"¿quieres contarme que te sucedió?".

Esta vez ella negó levemente. Sasuke no insistió en preguntar el porqué de su llanto.

"¿quieres entrenar?"

Hinata negó nuevamente y levanto un poco su rostro para poder verlo a la cara – "está bien, ya se me paso" – y le dedico una linda sonrisa.

"¿de verdad?" – preguntaba un poco incrédulo Sasuke.

"¿Por qué mejor nos sentamos y descansamos un momento y luego vamos a la cuidad a tomar algo para desayunar, después de eso podemos hace lo que tú quieras, suena bien?" – ella le preguntaba mientras el acariciaba su mejilla para borrar cualquier rastro de lagrimas. El estaba dispuesto a pasar todo el día con ella.

"no me gustaría nada mejor" – y le dio una sonrisa que ni él se creía capaz de dar. Se sentaron apoyados contra un árbol, mientras ella pensaba que sin lugar a duda Sasuke era la mejor elección.

Pasaron dos días… que ellos pasaron gran parte de ese tiempo juntos. Compartiendo tímidas sonrisas y miradas secretas. Ellos estaba todo el día juntos hasta ver la puesta de sol también juntos. Ellos no se besaron en esos dos días, pero pensaron MUCHO en hacerlo.

En la mañana Hinata se dirigía a encontrarse con Sasuke cuando de repente ve a sino y se le acerca a saludarle.

"hola Shino-kun ¿Cuándo regresaste de la aldea del té?" – mientras lo abrazaba.

"hola Hinata-chan, llegue recién anoche" – sino le sonrió pero esta apenas lo noto. – "¿me entere de que pasas mucho tiempo con el Uchiha, es cierto?"

"hai, y he aprendido mucho acerca de él".

"un compromiso se ha arreglado para mí con una hija de un hombre de la aldea del té" – le informo Shino yendo directo al grano.

"¿de verdad? ¿Estás tú de acuerdo? ¿Te gusta?" – pregunto Hinata.

A lo cual Shino sonrió nuevamente y le respondió – "sí, estoy de acuerdo, ella es muy bonita.

"¿podemos contarle a Sasuke-kun?" - Hinata quiso compartir las buenas noticias. Shino asintió con dudas y le agarró la mano arrastrándolo hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba bebiendo de una botella de agua cuando la pareja llegó a él. Sus ojos casi se le salieron al ver las manos de Hinata y Shino, bajado la botella de su boca. Shino notado que la tranquilidad de Sasuke desaparecía tiró suavemente su mano de Hinata. Cuando ella le miro comprendió de que se trataba y le soltó la mano.

"Creo que es mejor tratar de frenar nuestro afecto. Si todavía actuara de esta manera cuando me case, mi nueva novia podrían sentirse mal." Shino sabía exactamente qué decir para que los sentimientos de Hinata no se vieran comprometidos.

"¡Oh! Bueno no quisiera darle una mala idea de esto." Dijo nerviosa y salto al lado de Sasuke. "¡Sasuke! ¿Adivina qué?" No podía ocultar su entusiasmo. A lo que él sólo respondió alzando una ceja. "¡Shino se va a casar! ¿No es excelente?"

"felicidades". Sasuke dice algo anonadado por la noticia. No está seguro de que él había sentido en el pecho cuando vio a los dos de la mano. Shino simplemente asintió.

"Nos va a conseguir un desayuno en la ciudad... ¿por qué no? Puede ser un mini celebración". Hinata dijo dulcemente. Sasuke asintió y ahora que sabía que no tenía rival en el amor.

"Yo iba a buscar Kiba-kun hace un momento" – dijo Shino.

"No lo he visto... ¿por qué no lo buscamos para que el también venga?" Hinata insistió en traer al último miembro de su viejo equipo sin consultar a Sasuke. Shino asintió y se marcharon de acuerdo en reunirse con ellos en el Ichiraku ramen después de la localización de Kiba.

Cuando Shino se marcho Sasuke le dio un ramo de flores silvestres a Hinata, recogidos de los alrededores. - Él debe haber recogido estas flores antes de que yo llegara con Shino… ¿hace esto para hacerme sentir mejor? – pensó Hinata. Conmocionada y conmovida a la vez por el gesto. Ella tomó las flores y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa a él. El se llevo una enorme sorpresa cuando ella se arrojo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó en los labios firmemente.

Decidió que le gusto este tipo de reacción, hizo una nota mental de que su regalo de flores debería ser mas a menudo. Cuando se separó de su pequeña le agarró la mano y la llevó a otro claro del bosque.

Más tarde, cuando se reunieron con Shino, vieron a Kiba y a Akamaru, también esta Naruto en el puesto de ramen (como siempre, si pareciera que vive allí).

"¡Sasuke-teme! ¿Qué haces tú de la mano con Hinata-chan?" – Naruto grito a la pareja.

Sasuke hizo caso omiso de la evidente maniobra para avergonzarlo a él.

"Hola Naruto-san, Kiba-kun y Akamaru-kun" dijo Hinata calurosamente a los recién llegados. Naruto hizo un puchero por el hecho de que el perro tuviera un saludo más cálido que el de él.

"¡Hola Hinata-chan! Es agradable verte... deberías salir a la ciudad más a menudo." Decía Kiba mientras le daba a Hinata un rápido abrazo. Sasuke no dijo nada solo se limito a observar los movimientos de Kiba había Hinata.

Se sentaron detrás del mostrador para ordenar. Naruto se sentó al final del mostrador, junto a Kiba que opto por sentarse junto a Hinata, Sasuke supuesto reclamo y se sentó al lado izquierdo de Hinata, dejando a Shino en el último asiento de la izquierda.

Tras el pedido, el grupo habló de la próxima boda de Shino. Kiba anunció que él seguiría soltero por algún tiempo más. Naruto silbaba en voz alta. Sasuke escuchado, mientras Hinata se sentó en silencio admirando las flores. Shino parecía que no ponía atención en la conversación.

"¿Qué quiere hacer después Hina-chan?" – Sasuke le preguntó en silencio después de que había terminado de comer.

"No sé... hay buen día hoy. Tal vez podríamos tener un picnic por el lago ¿y vamos a nadar?" – dijo Hinata esperando la respuesta de Sasuke.

"¡Esa es una gran idea! ¿Por qué no tenemos una barbacoa? Y podemos invitar a todos los demás. Incluso a kurenai-sensei y al bebé. Naruto interrumpido en voz alta antes de la respuesta de Sasuke. Hinata miro a Sasuke con emoción por lo que era había dicho Naruto. Sasuke sabía entonces que no se iban a gastar el día solos. Todo el mundo de acuerdo, se dirigieron rápidamente para hacer frente a los preparativos y de invitar a todos. Sasuke suspiró y siguió a Hinata fuera de la tienda de ramen.

Hinata no quería regresar a casa por lo que Sasuke preguntó si podían ir a la tienda de flores Yamanaka, para invitar a Ino y Chouji a la barbacoa (y también para ver si podía pedir prestado a sus algo para nadar además de un par de toallas para ellos). Sasuke camino hacia la florería con Hinata de la mano, Hinata se sintió ligeramente aliviada, no quería ocultar su nueva relación con Sasuke. Hinata enderezó sus hombros y Sasuke la empujó a las puertas de la tienda de flores que estaban abiertas.

En la barbacoa...

Fue el tipo de día perfecto una barbacoa. El sol brillaba, el viento soplaba justo lo suficiente para mantener a todos cómodos. Chouji previsiblemente se ocupó de la parrilla, mientras que Ino se ocupaba del resto de los alimentos y de las bebidas. Shikamaru se acuesta en la hierba mirando a las nubes. Kurenai y el bebé se sentaron en una manta en la sombra de un árbol con Tenten. Kakashi se sentó en la rama de un árbol para leer su libro. Hinata se sentó bajo el árbol en el cual estaba sentado Kakashi (ella no se sentía cómoda con Tenten) en lugar de unirse a su antigua Sensei. Sakura estuvo ausente debido a un doble turno en el hospital.

Los chicos estaban jugando a un tipo de "Ninja Fútbol", que surgió Naruto. Hinata observo el juego y sus reglas, una norma de juego que incluyó Naruto fue el que se podía utilizar jutsus.

Lee fue demasiado rápido para que lo capturaran. Akamaru no podía morder a nadie, Shino simplemente utilizó sus errores para bloquear cualquier carrera o pases. Sasuke casi quema accidentalmente a Kiba con su bola de fuego. Naruto... utilizo el Kage bunshin para compensar todo un equipo. Kakashi descendió junto a Hinata y comenzó una conversación acerca de la princesa del País de las Nieve (primera película de Naruto) comenzó a decirle que ella era para la película del Icha Icha Paradise.

Fue entonces que Sasuke noto a su antiguo Sensei agazapado demasiado Hinata señalándole algunos párrafos de su libro – se quemara en el infierno – una voz en el interior de Sasuke decía con furia. Miró a Hinata sonreírle a

Kakashi, aparentemente intrigado por saber qué cosa le estaba diciendo a ella que ese viejo pervertido – hombre viejo que se está intentando pervertir a mi niña – pensó nuevamente Sasuke. Una malévola idea cruzo la mente de Sasuke y pateo con todas sus fuerzas el balón en dirección a Kakashi.

Kakashi nunca vio el balón hasta que se estrello con su rostro. "¡Vaya!" – dijo Sasuke, dejando a todos estupefactos. Hinata estaba tan sorprendido por lo que pasó, Kakashi se encontraba unos metros y Hinata corrió para ver que no estuviera inconsciente o muerto (el golpe que recibió fue muy fuerte) antes de que llegara con Kakashi tropezó frente a Kurenai que estaba sobre la manta.

Los muchachos trataron de comenzar el juego de nuevo. Shino se sentó a cabo no quería correr más y se quito su chaqueta ya que hacía mucho calor. Akamaru también dejo de jugar. Lee se vio obligado a quitar las pesas de sus piernas. Así que solo jugarían Lee, Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba. Hinata le dio su completa atención, Sasuke puso un esfuerzo adicional para presumir delante de ella.

Kiba y Sasuke terminaron ganando por un punto a Naruto y Lee. Chouji gritó a todo el mundo que era hora de comer.

Durante la comida Naruto se quejo de la falta de ramen, Kiba alimentando a Akamaru con trozos de carne de su plato, Shino tratando de soportar calladamente, Lee y Gai tenían una conversación sobre todo juvenil, Hinata se escucha a Kurenai hablar de las alegrías y bajos de la maternidad.

Después de comer, todo el mundo corría gritando en el lago y salpicando a los demás. Con excepción de Shikamaru, que se durmió sobre la manta y Shino que estudiaba un hormiguero del lugar. Kurenai había decidido que el bebé había tenido suficiente por el día de hoy y decidió ir a casa acompañada por Kakashi y Gai. Hinata se sentía extremadamente tímida al verse puesto el bikini prestado por su amiga Ino. Una vez que se quito la chaqueta todos los hombres que están allí quedaron rojos al verla (Sasuke, Kiba, Lee y Naruto). Naruto, que fue corriendo hacia el lago detrás de ella.

Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad de la confusión a todos, suavemente capturo la cintura de Hinata y se la llevo hacia otro lugar un poco más apartado. Hinata notado que ambos se oculta completamente de los demás. Sasuke la abrazo con firmeza y le dio un profundo y apasionado beso. Luego de el beso, volvieron donde estaban todos.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Heavenleehime, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

Hinata se asomo por su ventana en silencio, para ver la luna, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, ya que no había visto en todo el día a Neji. Al cerrar su ventana vio en el reflejo de esta su alomada y sobre ella una hoja de papel blanca. La tomo en sus manos y cuando comenzó a leerla se sorprendo muchísimo.

Hinata-sama.

Estoy profundamente decepcionado de que usted no estuviera aquí para saludarme después de mi misión.

También debe insistir en que usted no debería quedarse hasta tan tarde fuera de la casa. No es apropiado para una delicada joven como usted estar corriendo por las calles a todas horas. Si tengo que señalar a su padre que es muy peligroso para usted... yo. Solo lo hago porque la quiero mucho Hinata-sama. Es muy irresponsable de su parte no preocuparse de su familia.

Voy a estar muy ocupado mañana, pero podré verla en la cena. Su padre espera que se encuentre en la casa para cenar. Espero que no le defraude.

NEJI.

Mientras Hinata terminaba de analizar lo que decía la carta, Neji estaba en su cama mirando al techo con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió. Él no necesitaba utilizar su Byakugan para ver la imagen de Hinata, su dulce y tierna mirada, la conocía tan bien.

Él prefiere casarse con Hinata. Y ser el jefe del clan con ella a su lado. Pero le bastaba con solo tener la posesión de su cuerpo y su alma para vivir y con eso ya no le importaba ser líder del clan, el su corazón ella se convertiría en su primer esposa. Luego de eso se casaría con la hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi y con ella tendría el heredero de la rama principal del clan. Pero el solo querría a los hijos que Hinata le diera.

Aunque Hinata siguiera tratando de negar su destino. Aun cuando Naruto le demostró que el destino se puede cambiar, pero Neji pensaba que él era parte importante en la vida de Hinata. De la misma forma en que estaba destinado a casarse con Hinata. El la había amando desde que el tenia tres años, cuando se conocieron por primera vez. También cuando trato de luchar contra ese amor y casi la mato en el examen chunin…

Todo esto se acabaría pronto. Lo único que tenía que hacer por ahora, seria ser paciente y dejar que todo viniese hacia él. El clan, la heredera y el amor de su vida. El no debía preocuparse porque Hinata se casara fuera del clan. El sabía que no tenía la posibilidad. Cuando atrapo a Hinata mirándolo mientras el estaba con Tenten ayer por la madrugara, el se había sentido increíblemente encendido. Buscaba sus ojos mientras estaba con Tenten y lo hizo sentir como si estuviera teniendo sexo con ella en vez de con su antigua compañera de equipo. Se supone que debería sentirse mal, por estar perjudicándose el y a su amiga. Pero cuando el se casara con Hinata nunca mas tendría que recurrir a otra persona por placer de nuevo. Pero su deber con el clan era que visitara a Hanabi, pero esas visitas serien poco frecuentes. El no se sentía cómodo pensar en que tendría q tener sexo con la hermana menor de Hinata. Su futura esposa Hanabi. Era muy parecida a el. Cuando se consume el matrimonio probablemente Neji sienta que tiene sexo consigo mismo. El cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

En la mañana Hinata estaba de pie frente a la su puerta de la habitación. Pensando en que ella quería vivir su vida con el hombre que ella eligiera y amara.

Su familia siempre le había importado, pero esta ultima traición. Además de todos estos años, en que la hicieron sentirse menos que nada. Tenía a su hermana pequeña contra ella y a su amado primo Neji. Esta farsa del matrimonio no duraría mucho, no más… ella no les seria leal ya que ellos no le habían dado nada a cambio en toda su vida. Reunió todo su valor para abrir la puerta de su dormitorio y salir de su habitación con confianza.

Pero justo cuando salio se encontró cara a cara con unos ojos plateados igual a los de ella, solo que estos eran más fríos que los suyos. Sorprendida por la expresión maligna en el rostro de Hanabi, Hinata retrocedió.

"¿Por qué no acabas de entregarte a Neji de una vez? Eso es lo único que tu podrías hacer por el clan… acostarte con el primo Neji, puta"-. Hanabi escupió en el rostro se su hermana al terminar de insultarla.

Hinata sentía como sus manos se cerraban en forma de puños. Ella ya estaba cansada de los insultos de su hermana y de que siempre la hiciera sentirse inferior. Ella había dejado anterior mente que le dijera lo que fuera, pero ahora las cosas serian diferentes. - "¿Por qué no, además porque una niña de tu edad esta pensando en cosas tan sucias como esa?". Hinata le respondió.

Hanabi se lanzo a atacar a su hermana. - "voy a matarte" – hanabi trato de golpear a hinata pero esta se defendió poniendo sus brazos ante su rostro. Pero no vio venir el segundo ataque.

Y lo último que alcanzo a ver Hinata fue el puño en el aire de su hermana en señal de victoria.

"Hanabi-sama, usted no debería actuar así. Usted debería comportarse mejor, ya que es la heredera del clan" – decía Neji mientras se acercaba a las hermanas Hyuuga. Hanabi asintió y bajo su puño. Ella cedió ante la penetrante mirada de Neji, se arreglo su kimono y se fue del lugar, dejando solos a Hinata y a Neji.

Neji se acerco a Hinata, la cual retrocedió asta que su espalda choco contra la pared.

"¿Hinata-sama me permite?" – le decía mientras intentaba ver si Hinata tenia alguna herida provocada por el fuerte golpe que le dio Hanabi.

Hinata se relajo un poco y dejo que Neji se le acercara – "Neji-niisan…" – dijo mientras Neji se arrodillaba junto a ella.

"¿Aun me llamaras así cuando compartamos la cama?" – Neji pregunto bruscamente.

"N-no, no..." Hinata tartamudeo un poco al responder, mientras en su mente repetía una y otra ves que nunca pasaría eso.

Hinata abrió enormemente sus ojos al sentir como Neji iba bajando su rostro mientras lo acercaba poco a poco al suyo. En el último momento antes de que pudiera sentir los labios de Neji sobre los suyos, volteo la cabeza chocando su mejilla contra la pared. Vacilo unos minutos antes de decidir que mejor seria besarla en el cuello. Y puso su mano sobre el abdomen de Hinata.

Cuando ella sintió que algo tocaba su torso por encima de la ropa, y bajo la vista y vio la mano de Neji por su abdomen.

"Me alegro de que no haya muerto con el ataque de su hermana" – decía esto mientras ponía su mano sobre el corazón de Hinata, como si el no necesitara el Byacugan para verle el corazón. Neji deslizo su mano izquierda sobre uno de las pechos de Hinata, luego de esto le abrió el cierre de su caucha. Y volvió a poner su mano sobre uno de los pechos de Hinata. – "Pensé que tenias que esperar asta casarnos" – Hinata le decía a Neji.

"Yo no soy a los que les guste esperar, ¿Por qué crees que estuve con Tenten?" – dijo esto mientras metía su mano dentro de la polera negra de Hinata y comenzó nuevamente a acariciar su pecho por encima del sujetador.

"Neji-niisan onegai detente, ¿Que pensara Tenten de ti si ases esto conmigo?" – decía Hinata mientras se revolvía un poco tratando de safarse del agarre de Neji.

"Tenten no significa nada, además tengo necesidades que tu no estabas dispuesta a cumplir. Pero cundo estoy con Tenten, siento e imagino como si estuviera contigo." Neji decía todo esto con una sonrisa en su rostro. – "Hinata-sama no la voy a lastimar ni nada, no tiene de que preocuparse". – esto ultimo lo dijo mientras apretaba el pezón de Hinata con sus dedo. Mientras sentía que cada vez el pezón de ella se endurecía más. Hinata miraba a Neji con mucho pánico y horror por lo que le estaba haciendo. Luego Neji le dio un pelliscon al pezón de Hinata y sonrió triunfante al escuchar un suspiro ahogado por parte de la peliazulada, muy a su pesar se separo de su prima y se alejo de ella, dejándola sola en el pasillo con la respiración entrecortada.

Horas mas tarde…

Sasuke estaba aburrido. También muy molesto. No sabía porque debían ver el juego en su casa. Debido a que el bar estaba cerrado temporalmente. ¿Por qué Naruto no podía ver el juego en su casa? Bien, esta vez, seria diferente a la vez que Kiba se tiro por la ventana de una casa la semana pasada, en la noche de póquer. Los 3 quedaron multados y condenados a limpiar los baños de la academia ninja de Konoha durante 2 semanas. ¿También porque no en la casa de Kiba? Naruto dijo que seria una mala idea, porque Hana, la hermana de Kiba, les había dicho que ella vería un maratón de dramática de historias de amor durante todo el día. Y pues… no querían tener líos con ella.

Hinata se encontraba de pie en la cocina de la mansión de Sasuke tarareando alegremente una suave melodía, mientras preparaba refrescos para los 3 chicos y algo para el perro. Sasuke se sentó en su silla favorita y comenzó a escuchar a sus dos amigos a hablar como si el no estuviera allí. En SU apartamento. Naruto y Kiba se sentaron en el sofá mientras hablaban de lo mismo de siempre "mujeres".

Sasuke no podía ponerse de pie, ya que si lo había Naruto y Kiba lo comenzarían a molestar. Pero Sasuke se percato de que los otros chicos estaban en condiciones de peligro. Aprovecharía esta oportunidad para estar solo con Hinata, y lo haría ahora mismo, se fue a la cocina donde se encontraba Hinata. Se le acerco por detrás y la volteo y la beso. Comenzó a acariciarle el muslo mientras comenzaba a subirle de a poco su minifalda. Hinata dio un grito al escuchar un fuerte golpe que provenía de la sala, Sasuke se volteo y lanzo un gruñido a los chicos que se encontraban solos en la sala.

Naruto al ver la furiosa mirada de Sasuke le pregunto directamente, - "¿Cuál es tu problema teme?".

Kiba respirando hondo y le dio una dura mirada a Sasuke.

"No tengo problemas dobe" – dijo Sasuke tratando de sonar lo mas irónicamente posible.

"Kuso" – dijo Kiba al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón donde se encontraba y se dirigió al baño.

"Naruto eres un usuratonkashi" – dijo Sasuke para hacer enojar a Naruto y así hacer que tomara a Kiba y se fueran de su casa.

Naruto miro con una mezcla de desconfianza y enojo a Sasuke y le pregunto – "¿Qué pasa entre ti y Hinata-chan?"

"Pues nada que a ti te interese, usuratonkashi" – Sasuke le regresaba la mirada a Naruto.

Naruto se molesto más con la mirada de Sasuke y tomo un cojín del sillón y se lo aventó a Sasuke en toda la cara.

Hinata salio de la cocina llevando en sus manos la bandeja de aperitivos y bebidas, ella casi tira la bandeja al piso al ver a Sasuke y Naruto mirándose con enojo e insultándose. Hinata le suplico que se detuvieran, y para asegurarse de que no volvieran a pelear se quedaría con ellos todo el día. Sasuke abandono la sala y entro en la cocina y comenzó a afilar sus armas, el no quería volver allí, sentía que Naruto lo había humillado.

Pasadas unas horas, Naruto, Kiba y Hinata se fueron de la casa de Sasuke, el no había querido salir de la cocina. Y cuando sintió que todos se fueron. Saco de su bolsillo un sujetador de color negro con encaje rojo. Sabía que su novia podía ser la más sexy. Apresuradamente lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo antes de que Hinata se diera cuenta de que lo había perdido, ya que el a hurtadillas se lo había robado su habitación.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Heavenleehime, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga, se sentó frente a su escritorio, se sentó allí durante horas viendo antiguos pergaminos que debía eliminar. Desenrolló uno en el cual había un acuerdo de matrimonio de muchos años atrás entre los clanes Hyuuga y Uchiha. El cerro los y pensó en el momento en que sucedió todo. Nunca ha habido matrimonio entre esos dos clanes ya que la primera y única vez que una Hyuuga, se caso por amor, desarrollo una nueva sangre y se convirtió en un nuevo clan, el clan Uchiha. De hecho el matrimonio fuera del clan Hyuuga rara vez se concede en la rama secundaria y nunca en la rama principal. Hiashi decidió entonces la unión entre su hija mas débil Hinata, a el ultimo de los Uchiha, Sasuke.

Cuando Hinata tena unos 5 años de edad no mostró signos del poderoso chakra, como lo había hecho su primo Neji… y así el se convirtió en un símbolo del "tratado de paz" entre las dos ramas del clan.

Si para dar paso a un heredero más poderoso, Hinata iría a otro clan a formar su propia familia. Y así también se mejoraría la relación entre los clanes Hyuuga y Uchiha.

Antes de que pudiera formalizarse algo, con el legitimo heredero Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi (ya que el estaba dispuesto a casarse) el extermino a toda su familia. Con tal acontecimiento el no casaría a su hija mayor con un asesino como ese.

Levanto su mirada y puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza. Miro al joven que estaba sentado frente a la pared en un pequeño escritorio. Neji estaba escribiendo transcripciones de las audiencias y las controversias entre el poder. El único sonido procedente de él era el que hacia al escribir rápido.

Hiashi tratando de negarse a si mismo el sentimiento de culpabilidad, asía su propio hermano gemelo. Trataba de negar en como él y el consejo tenían atrapado a su sobrino, al cual ahora consideraba como su hijo. Trato de convencerse de que no estaba allí. Algo había sido malinterpretado acerca de Hinata. Como querría casarse algien con tanto poder, con algien como ella, débil y a menudo asustadiza.

Pero estaba equivocado. Nadie lo noto. Pero el si. El noto como Hinata comenzaba a reemplazar su habitual sonrisa alegre y tierna, por pánico en su expresión. El lo noto desde que Neji estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Hinata era demasiado débil incluso para pedir ayuda. Hiashi quería cambiar las cosas, y el consejo ase unas horas atrás le había dicho que cambiarían las cosas. Hanabi seguiría siendo la heredera, pero ella debería casarse con Neji antes que su hermana Hinata, la cual seria la segunda esposa y se casaría con Neji 2 años después que Hanabi.

Hiashi fue donde el consejo del clan Hyuuga para tratar de arreglar el asunto. Cuando cruzo la puerta y estuvo delante de los ojos del consejo se congelo. Era la primera vez que le pasaba en todos sus años como líder del clan. En ese momento sintió un fuerte golpe con una fuerte emoción… la culpa. Se tuvo que retirar.

Se sintió culpable de no poder proteger a sus hijas de la política del clan. Aunque estaba decepcionado mucho más con la vergüenza que tenia como hija mayor, por su falta de fuerza. La culpabilidad lo golpeo nuevamente en el corazón.

Hinata era la imagen de de su difunta esposa. La cual había sido tan hermosa.  
Al igual que su esposa, Hinata seria la esposa perfecta para cualquier hombre, naturalmente ya que era muy amable y cariñosa.

A diferencia de su hermana menor un genio, la cual es igual a Hiashi y que reunía todas las cualidades de un líder. Pero Hiashi nunca pudo ofrecerle a Hanabi su amor, por diferentes motivos. Nunca pudo mirar a su hija menor, porque al hacerlo solo recordaba que su esposa había muerto. Ya que el nacimiento de Hanabi la había matado.

Así que, comprensiblemente, ella creció sin el amor de su madre ni de su padre. No como lo había hecho Hinata la cual tuvo el amor de su madre. Hanabi estaba vacía de toda la felicidad y la luz que emanaba Hinata. Hanabi era mas fuerte claro esta, pero era mucho más fría.

Prácticamente le mato su alma… y la transformada idea del consejo, de que quieren un digno heredero para el clan.

A Hiashi se le atraganto la culpa en la garganta unos minutos. En único proyecto que el podía hacer para Hinata era el de poder casarse fuera del clan. El con su posición de líder pidió una oportunidad para Hinata. Pero… el asunto fue cerrado con un rotundo NO, ya que el consejo decía que ella era incapaz de superar sus defectos y también incapaz de hacerse más fuerte.

Entonces se sintió culpable nuevamente. Esta ves por ser demasiado débil ante el consejo, se sintió un mal padre… para las dos niñas.

Miro hacia su mano, en la cual tenia un pergamino, pensó en tirarlo a la chimenea, pero por alguna razón encontró que seria mejor esconderlo en su escritorio muy escondido. Se escucho un sonido de algo cayendo, Hiashi levanto la vista y vio hacia donde se había provocado el ruido, fue Neji a quien se le había caído el pergamino que estaba transcribiendo.

Naruto y Kiba se dirigían hacia un bar, al entrar se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron sake, miraron hacia la pareja mientras bebían. Sasuke estaba tratando de enseñar a Hinata a jugar billar, el estaba tras ella y tomándole las manos para guiarle. Ella se sonrojaba mientras el le susurraba al oído.  
"Hinata-chan esta muy sonrojada mucho mas de lo normal, ¿no lo crees Kiba?" – dijo Naruto con una voz un tanto divertida por el alcohol.

"¿Por qué un tipo frió como Sasuke puede tener a una chica dulce y tierna como Hinata-chan?" – preguntaba Kiba a Naruto un tanto molesto.

"No lo se, pero el no es tan frió como aparenta ser" – Naruto dijo esto y bebió su ultimo sorbo de sake, levanto la mano y pidió otra botella. Se suponía que están celebrando la libertad de Sasuke, ya que la gondaime lo había perdonado de toda la traición.

"Peso es un total egoísta y tu lo sabes. No veo la razón por la que Hinata quisiera ser su novia" – exclamo Kiba. Él sabía que Sasuke era egoísta y altanero con todo el mundo. Debido a que Kiba no tubo mucha interacción con Sasuke siendo más jóvenes no podía estar tan seguro de lo que hablaba. Pero ahora… Sasuke le sacaba en cara todo el día el hecho que estaba con su preciosa Hinata.

"Lo que esta en el interior no se puede ver, pero eso es lo que cuenta… Sasuke no es malo" – Naruto decía esto riendo. Entendía a Kiba. "Mira yo se que tu no quieres que nada malo le suceda a Hinata-chan. Yo tampoco quiero que le suceda nada. Pero ella es buena para el. Y el realmente necesita algo bueno en su vida".

Kiba asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia la pareja. Hinata estaba hacinado su movimiento, cuando Sasuke juguetonamente movió el taco de billar, Hinata se asusto y fallo el tiro. Se volteo a ver a Sasuke y le dio un pequeño y suave golpe en el pecho.

"Además… mira se ven muy felices juntos" – Naruto seguía hablando. Kiba suspiro, el no podía negar ese hecho. Hinata se veía muy feliz al lado de Sasuke. Naruto contó su dinero con la esperanza de que tuviera suficiente para ir por un plato de ramen después de irse del bar.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Heavenleehime, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

Hinata estaba sentada en el sofá, de su casa, mientras miraba una antigua armadura japonesa. Y eso le hizo recordar a Sasuke.

También a su mente vino la conversación que tubo con Ino hace 2 semanas atrás. Ellas estaban solas en la tienda de flores en una perezosa tarde. Ino estaba mirando una revista de belleza.

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, quería hablar con Ino de algo que la estaba molestando últimamente. Ella tenia miedo de que el aumento de insinuaciones sexuales de Neji, y de que este no fuera capas de contenerse hasta que ella fuera su esposa.

Ella no dejaría que Neji tomara su virginidad, ella por elección quería dársela a Sasuke. Pero algo siempre se interponía en su camino. En un principio eran las cantantes interrupciones de Naruto y Kiba.

Pero mas tarde fue otra cosa. Se sentía alejada de Sasuke. Ya que cuando las cosas se calientan demasiado Sasuke se separa de ella diciéndole cualquier excusa que pase por su cabeza para detenerse. Hinata se estaba empezando a sentir sexualmente frustrada.

Necesitaba asesoramiento e Ino era la adecuada para ello.

"Ino" – dijo tímidamente Hinata.

"Si" – respondió Ino sin mirarla.

"La primera vez que… tu sabes ¿Cómo ocurrió?" – Hinata bajo la mirada por la vergüenza, mientras Ino levantaba la cabeza bruscamente para mirarla.

"¿Qué fue eso? Hinata-chan, preguntando sobre SEXO" – Ino utilizo un tono de vos asombrado.

Ino era sexualmente liberal y pensaba que todas las kunoichis deberían ser iguales. - "Bueno es…" – Ino comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado con Kiba. Y luego comenzó a reír cuando recordó que también había estado con el perezoso genio de Shikamaru.

"¿Tu y Chouji ya han ya sabes…?" – pregunta Hinata.

Ino vuelve en si y se altera un poco por la pregunta. - "Dios NO".

"Bueno pero que hay de la primera vez que tu… tu sabes, sedujiste a algien" – Hinata había decidido a resolver su problema, preguntando a Ino sobre todos sus encuentros sexuales.

"Hmm ¿Hay alguien a quien quieras seducir Hinata?" – pregunto con un tono de voz un tanto picara.

"Tal vez" - Hinata no estaba segura si contarle a Ino, ya que era su amiga. Así que tomo una gran cantidad de aire. – "Es a Sasuke".

"Que…" – Ino se sorprendió por lo que Hinata le dijo, ella solo asintió tímidamente.

"Ino pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, sabes como reaccionaria Neji, por favor, esto debe quedar en secreto" – Hinata suplicaba a Ino poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro.

Ino suspiro, ella sabía que no había nadie que pudiera soportar la cara de cachorro de Hinata. Pero era demasiado bueno como para mantenerlo en secreto. Quizás se lo contara a Chouji, ya que con el nunca tubo secretos. Pero el tendría que jurarle que no lo contaría por nada del mundo.

"¿Ino te puedo hacer una pregunta?" – dice Hinata algo tímida.

"Claro que si, cual seria esta vez" – dice Ino

"Acerca de lo que te hizo que eligieras a Chouji y no a Kiba" – Hinata era realmente curiosa. No es que Chouji no fuera merecedor de Ino. Pero porque no se decidió por algien más.

"Kiba y yo éramos demasiado diferentes. Yo soy más de flores. Cosa que es importante para mi… pero para el no. ¿Quieres saber porque me quede con Chouji cuando podría haber elegido a otro, porque lo que tu quieres saber es que si Sasuke esta interesado en ti?" – Ino era muy astuta.

Hinata solo asentía. Se preguntaba el porque se le había hecho tan fácil acercarse a el. Cuando con tantos otros había fracasado.

"Bueno, como he dicho es importante para mi, es importante para el. Yo no estoy diciendo que a el le gusten las mismas cosas. Todos los demás solo querían una novia para tenerla como trofeo. Chouji ve lo verdadero. Puedo ser yo misma con el. Creo que es lo mismo que tu ves en Sasuke." – Ino dijo todo eso desde el corazón.

Hinata proceso esta información. Después de recordar que ella necesitaba asesoramiento de Ino, en como llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel con Sasuke y dejar todas sus dudas despejadas. Ino se sorprendió ante esto, pero escucho. Después de un tiempo analizando la idea, se dio cuenta de que era brillante.

"OK hinata-chan… así que lo que tu harás será…" – dijo Ino a Hinata la cual estaba muy ruborizada.

Después de hablar con Ino sobre ello, se fue a la casa de Sasuke, al entrar se sentó en un sofá y Sasuke se sentó a su lado solo que este lo hizo en su silla de cuero favorita.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos.

"Estas aburrido" – interrogo Hinata.

Este no respondió. A lo cual ella decidió levantarse y abrazarlo por detrás. El sonrió cuando sintió los brazos de ella envolverle el cuello. Ella beso su pelo.

Hinata se separo del abrazo, Sasuke se sorprendió, cuando ella se acercaba al sintonizados de su estéreo. Busco hasta encontrar una estación con música entre romántica y sexy. Empezó una nueva cancion y se voleo hacia el Uchiha. Comenzó a moverse sensualmente mientras llevaba sus manos hacia el cierre de su chamarra.

Naruto había pasado toda la mañana convenciendo a Kiba para que lo acompañara a la casa de Sasuke. A Kiba no le agradaba mucho Sasuke. El plan era ir a la mansión Uchiha y hablar con el para ver si se unía a ellos en sus travesuras. Kiba razono, y pensó que no seria una mala idea echarle toda la culpa a Sasuke.  
Cuando caminaban frente a la puerta de la mansión, se sorprendieron por la fuerte música que provenía de ella. El caso es que no era lo fuerte de la música lo que los sorprendió, si no el tipo de música que era.

"Algo esta pasando" – dijo Naruto a Kiba.

"¿Quiere saber?" – Kiba le dice a Naruto con un destello de brillo en los ojos. Naruto asiente y comienzan a caminar rumbo a la puerta de la mansión. Dentro de la mansión Hinata pudo ver el reflejo de los chicos por la ventana, eso hizo que se congelara. El baile que ella le estaba haciendo a Sasuke era muy sexy y seductor. Desde afuera ellos pudieron verla con sujetador. La visión les provoco una hemorragia nasal a ambos. Los muchachos no se despegaban de la ventana y Hinata sintió mucho pánico y vergüenza, en un movimiento desesperado se arrodillo y se dirigió a gatas donde estaba sentado Sasuke.

Naruto se encontraba en trance, no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto, ese magnifico cuerpo, literalmente. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir que era jalado hacia atrás del cuello. Kiba jalaba a Naruto fuera del distrito Uchiha. Una vez fuera de el.

"No le digas a nadie lo que vimos" – Kiba le dijo un tanto preocupado a Naruto.

"De acuerdo" – Naruto respondió aun un poco aturdido por lo que avía visto.

Caminaron el silencio por varios minutos, pero en sus mentes aun estaba la imagen de Hinata.

"Quien se iba a imaginar que Hinata podía ser tan…" – Naruto finalmente rompió el silencio.

"Si" – fue cortado por Kiba

"Ese bastardo con suerte" – era lo único que Naruto podía decir.

"Si…" – volvió a responder Kiba.

Ambos chicos decidieron que lo mejor seria borrar lo que habían visto de su memoria con el alcohol y se dirigieron a su bar favorito.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Heavenleehime, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

Subiré 2 capítulos seguidos ^^

* * *

Sasuke miro a los ojos de Hinata. En ellos podía ver confusión, deseo y frustración. No encontró justo el hecho de que el quisiera mantener la pureza de ella. Seguramente estaba equivocado. Hinata parecía de las chicas que se casaba antes de conocer al hombre. Ese hombre seria único y exclusivamente para toda la vida.

Pero en cada cita que tenían, el encontraba mas difícil retenerse a si mismo. Mantener su cordura entrenando para no aventársele encima. Tenia que recordar que Hinata no era una zorra.

No, Hinata era especial. Ella era única. Ella a la que amo por tanto tiempo. Ella en la cual pensó tanto tiempo cuando estaba con Orochimaru. Hinata iba a ser tomada con cuidado. No como casi paso hace unos segundos atrás. Incluso tenia dudas en que si podría ser capas de hacer el amor con ella. Ya que ella era aun un tanto inocente y sin experiencia. Aun así el se aseguraría de darle un poco de la suya. No es como si realmente eso importara. Independientemente de las técnicas que aprendió con Orochimaru, cuando el le encomendaba misiones para seducir a algien. A veces eran mujeres… y a veces no lo eran.

Se sintió un tanto avergonzado. Un maldito, indigno de Hinata. Al igual que era un sucio bastardo, incluso después de todo lo que ella había hecho por el. U lado egoísta se negó a perder lo poco de felicidad que por fin había tenido, pero a quien intentaba engañar, poca felicidad, Hinata representaba toda la felicidad del mundo. Se prometió a si mismo que la haría tan feliz como ella lo había hecho con el. Si era necesario pasar el resto de su vida demostrándoselo, lo aria.

Pero era tan difícil, cuando ella le miraba de cierta manera. La forma en como un gato mira en movimiento de un juguete. Esa mirada lo quemaba. Esos ojos que atraían a los suyos. Ella era enloquecedora.

Ahora esta aquí, de pie delante de mi. Se mece acorde a la música. Miro esos seductores paso que hace y me e dado cuenta de que es una excelente bailarina. Veo como sus delicadas manos, van quitando la ropa que cubre su bello cuerpo, lentamente, como si estuviera desenvolviendo un delicado regalo de navidad. Lo había envuelto en un hechizo y ahora se encontraba perdido en el.

El sabía sin duda que este seria su gran día. Antes de la puesta del sol, el la habría hecho suya. Y eso nada lo podría cambiar. Es u hecho, como el que a Naruto le guste el ramen. Hinata se arrodillo y se acerco a Sasuke a gatas. Sasuke sentía su sangre hirviendo al ver que ella se acercaba cada vez más.

Por la mente de Sasuke pasaron miles de imágenes en donde Hinata tomaba su virilidad y se la metía en la boca, en conclusión le hacia sexo oral. Recapacito y borro esas imágenes de su mente. Simplemente hoy no. Hoy es algo más que la satisfacción sexual. Hoy seria el día en donde dos cuerpos se unirán en uno.

Cuando Hinata se quito el sujetador revelando sus senos, el sin duda, pensó que moriría. Eran simplemente perfectos, hermosos, de solo verlos se le hacia agua la boca.

Hinata se sentó en el regazo de Sasuke, aun moviéndose al compás de la música. Al sentir la erección de Sasuke gimió levemente. Sasuke ya no podía aguantar más, así que comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, obligo a Hinata a abrir su boca, para si el poder introducir su lengua en aquella húmeda cavidad. Ese beso le demostró a Hinata que Sasuke si la deseaba.

Sasuke necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de Hinata contra el suyo, ahora.

Todo se facilito cuando vio que Hinata se quitaba su blusa, frente a sus ojos. Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron de deseo al ver esos perfectos pechos. Con una de sus manos, tomo uno de los pechos de Hinata, su dedo pulgar lo movía suavemente en círculos, unos suaves y tímidos gemidos salían de la boca de hinata.

Sasuke decidido a darle placer, con su boca se encargo del otro pecho. Al principio succiono suavemente el delicado pezón y de ven en cuando le daba pequeños y suaves mordiscos. Levanto la mirada y vio el placer reflejado en el rostro de ella.

"Sa... Sasuke" – Hinata gimió. Sasuke solo sonrió. No sabía cuanto tiempo podría soportar el no estar dentro de ella. Ella parecía un ángel, aun estando en esas circunstancias.

"Sasuke-kun" – ella seguía gimiendo, esta vez el no hizo ningún gesto. El puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura – "Afírmate bien" – le dijo Sasuke, ella obedeció y se aferro con fuerza al cuello de el y también envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de este, Sasuke se paro de la silla con Hinata en brazos y camino hacia su habitación.

Cuando llego a su cama, la bajo suavemente. El la miro a los ojos – "Eres hermosa" – no había porque decirlo en voz alta, ella le dedico una linda y tierna sonrisa. El bajo su rostro y la beso.

Fue un beso largo y lleno de deseo, en medio del beso, Sasuke le quito los pantalones junto con sus bragas. Al separarse, el se levanto un poco, para verla desnuda, quedo maravillado al ver un ser tan perfecto. Hinata reuniendo mucho valor, se dispuso a quitarle el pantalón, al darse cuenta Sasuke se los termino de quitar, junto con sus boxer's. Hinata se sorprendió del tamaño del miembro del Uchiha y se puso a pensar que quizás el no podría encajar dentro de ella. Se preguntaba lo mismo una y otra vez.

Sasuke separo sus piernas y se puso entre ellas. La beso y espero que ella le respondiera con la misma intensidad que antes. Luego le comenzó a besar el cuello y recordó que como ella era virgen podría sentir dolor, Hinata se abrazo a el, y le dio a entender que estaba lista para continuar.

"Aaaahhh" – Hinata grito de dolor.

"Shhh… lo siento, el dolor se ira en unos segundos" – limpio cuidadosamente las lagrimas de ella, y le dedico una sonrisa – "La primera vez siempre duele" – el le dijo con la esperanza de calmarla un poco.

Ella respiro profundamente y trato de poner cara de valiente.

"¿Quieres parar con esto?" – Sasuke le pregunto, esperando un no como respuesta, ya que el no estaba seguro de poder detenerse, para su alivio ella movió su cabeza en forma de un no.

"Quiero que Sasuke... no me hagan esperar más." Él cerró los ojos y comenzó a embestirla lentamente, hasta que sintió que Hinata se acostumbraba un poco. Ella rodeo sus piernas en la cintura de el, se aferro con fuerza a su espalda. Ella gemía fuertemente y eso era música para los oídos de Sasuke. Las embestidas cada vez tomaban más intensidad.

Las paredes internas de se contraían cada vez con mas violencia. Sasuke le susurraba cosas al oído, mientras ella no podía dejar de gemir. Hinata sentía que no duraría mucho.

"Sasuke" – ella grito al sentir el orgasmo. Sasuke le dio unas cuantas embestidas mas antes de que el también alcanzara el orgasmo, viniéndose dentro de ella.

Sasuke salio de ella y trataba de normalizar su respiración. Sus respiraciones agitadas era lo único que se podía oír, además de la música que estaba el la sala.

Sasuke aun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, fue tan diferente. Claro el había tenido sexo antes. Pero esta vez había sido con alguien a quien el amaba. El había sido su primer hombre y ella había sido su primera y única mujer virgen.

Hinata en cambio miraba de reojo a Sasuke, estaba sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Cuando Sasuke se volteo a verla, ella le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y dijo una oración con la cual el siempre había soñado escuchar.

"Te quiero Sasuke".


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Heavenleehime, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

Hinata se sorprendió a si misma mirándose al espejo nuevamente. Ella no parecía diferente… ella realmente no se sentía diferente. Pero ella era una mujer ahora. Ella se sonrojaba mucho, al recordar como había perdido su inocencia con Sasuke. Y se sonrojaba aun mas cuando recordaba esas palabras maravillosas que le había susurrado. El la había hecho sentirse apreciada. Pronto Sasuke, quiso hacerlo de nuevo. Pero no se trataba de solo sexo, era más bien algo que fortificaba su amor.

La segunda vez fue mucho más satisfactoria. Además ahora sin la conducta de negación física que se había auto impuesto Sasuke, yodo era más fácil.

Ella quería explorar este nuevo aspecto en su relación, pero por desgracia, Naruto justo apareció cuando ella estaba saliendo. El le informo que Sasuke y Sakura estarían de misión por 2 semanas, según lo que le había dicho la Hokage.

Hinata suspiro. Dos semanas sin Sasuke, ella estaba ya tan acostumbrada a estar todos los días con el. Ella tenia miedo de estar lejos de el durante tanto tiempo. Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Solo esperar a que pasaran las 2 semanas.

Aprovecharía de ir donde Ino, para preguntarle acerca de unas hiervas especiales que prevenían el embarazo. Porque no importaba cuanto ella quisiera un hijo, ella nunca trataría de atrapar a Sasuke de una manera tan despiadada. O peor aun traer un niño al mundo en estas circunstancias. Eso no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Dos semanas mas tarde…

Sasuke por lo general disfrutaba el hecho de que Naruto y Sakura no hablaran el uno con el otro. Ya que esto significaba no escuchar sus molestas voces. Pero lo peor de esta situación era que el tenia que hacer de mensajero entre ellos.

El ex. miembro del equipo 7 estaba tratando de hacer un campamento. Ellos estaban yendo hacia Konoha después de cumplir su misión en un pueblo cercano, la cual consistía en defender el pueblo de los bandidos. Y Sakura iba como medico nada más.

Sasuke paro la mayor parte de la misino alejado de Naruto y Sakura, así podría pensar en Hinata. No podía esperar para verla de nuevo. Odiaba estar lejos de ella por tanto tiempo y más aun desde que su relación dio un cambio tan radical. Sonrió cuando recordó el último beso que se dieron. Casi podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Hinata.

Sasuke salto de la roca en la cual había estado sentado, una enorme bola de fuego iba en dirección a el. Naruto, estaba tratando de encender una fogata con el jutsu favorito de Sasuke. Al cabo de tres intentos más Naruto logro encender la fogata y puso los alimentos al fuego.

"Esta vez si te pasaste dobe" – dijo un tanto despreocupado Sasuke.

"Cállate teme" – le grito Naruto avergonzado.

Naruto dejo de maldecir internamente Sasuke y comenzó a sonreírle picadamente – "Así que te gustan las chicas de cabello largo y oscuro" – Sasuke no pudo negar ante el comentario de Naruto ya que un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Naruto estaba por hacer el jutsu sexy pero alguien lo agarro fuertemente de la muñeca – "Sakura me estas tocando sin mi permiso… yo nunca golpeo a las chicas, pero ahora mismo definitivamente podría golpearte a ti" – dijo Naruto un tanto molesto, Sakura retiro su mano de la muñeca de Naruto.

"Naruto ve por mas leña. Sakura ve a ver loa alimentos que están en el fuego" – Sasuke daba ordenes con el fin de difundir la situación entre Naruto y Sakura.

Sasuke se sentó sobre un tronco a pensar. Le preocupaba que la actitud de Naruto hacia Sakura no mejorara.

Sakura le daba miradas nerviosas a Sasuke. Algo la había estado molestando durante toda la misión y estaba decidida a aclarar las cosas.

"He oído el rumor mas divertido" – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Sasuke no la miro, no tenía ningún interés en chismes de mujeres. Sakura suspiro y continuo hablando – "La gente en Konoha esta diciendo que tu y Hinata son…" – se detuvo al sentir la penetrante mirada de Sasuke sobre ella.

"¿Qué ella y yo que?" – Sasuke le pregunto tranquilamente. Sakura vacilaba si continuar con la conversación o no – "Solo di lo que tienes que decir y ya" – dijo Sasuke un tanto molesto.

"Dicen que son novios" – Sakura lo dijo esto en voz alta, ya no había vuelta atrás ahora, ella le miro expectante, quería saber su respuesta.

"No" – fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

Sakura suspiro aliviada, ella sabia que Sasuke nunca se fijaría en Hinata.

"Soy su hombre" – le dijo esta vez mas relajado.

"¿Qué? – Sakura se negaba a perder ante Hinata, ella estaba feliz con Lee, pero ella no quería que Sasuke estuviera con nadie. Ella pensaba que Sasuke no estaba interesado en las relaciones amorosas. Ella quería seguir siendo la mujer más cercana, la mujer más importante en su vida. Aunque sea como amiga.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" – dijo Sakura gritando.

Sasuke suspiro y la miro directamente a los ojos – "No era de tu incumbencia" – Sasuke hablaba calmadamente. Sakura estaba actuando de una forma muy rara, como una novia celosa.

Sakura sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Las limpio discretamente, y comenzó a pensar. Ella se había disgustado en el pasado, cuando ella y Naruto eran novios, no quería que se le acercara. Hinata no tenía derecho a robarle a Sasuke. La Hyuuga era una perra, la más vil de todas.

Los celos de Sakura hacia Hinata iban más allá de Naruto o Sasuke. Le tenía envidia en secreto, por su crianza, su estatus social, la enorme cantidad de riqueza que ella poseía.

Mientras pensaba en cuanto odiaba a Hinata comenzó a poner mas alimentos al fuego, pero lo hacia con mucha fuerza.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata y Kiba esperaban en la entrada de Konoha el regreso de, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto. Kakashi alegremente les dijo cuando llegarían a Konoha. Hinata estaba impaciente por ver a su amante de nuevo. Su amante. No. Eso sonaba tan… adulto. Pero no es que no lo fueran. Sentía algo de vértigo y ensayaba una brillante sonrisa para recibirlo. Kiba trataba de no hacer visible su burla, aunque en el fondo le parecía lindo lo que hacia.

Cuando el trío se presento finalmente, Hinata corrió hacia Sasuke y se lanzo a sus brazos y envolviendo la cintura de el con sus piernas. El, por supuesto, no se resistió a la captura y sonrió antes de volverla a besar apasionadamente.

Naruto y Sakura observaban a la pareja y caminaban hacia Kiba. Los muchachos reían, mientras que Sakura tenía una expresión de total desagrado en su rostro - ¿Qué es lo tan maravilloso sobre ella? – dijo Sakura aun molesta.

"¿Qué no?, excepto quizás su gusto con los hombres" – respondió Naruto.

Kiba casi explota en carcajadas ante la declaración. Sakura se molesto aun más y se fue. Kiba ya recuperado de su ataque de risa causado por Naruto, decían cosas sobre Hinata a espaldas de Sakura que caminaba furiosa.

"¿Siempre tiene esa actitud?" – Kiba pregunto a Naruto.

"Lo hace para molestar" – fue lo único que Naruto respondió.

Kakashi iba en una misión y paso por las puertas de Konoha donde Sasuke y Hinata aun mantenían su escena romántica. Kakashi los saludo, sin levantar la vista del ICHA ICHA. El jounin se observo a los jóvenes amantes besándose, todavía Hinata estaba en brazos de Sasuke.

"Ustedes dos son tan genial Pero tal vez debería hacer este espectáculo en algún lugar privado" - Él sonrió bajo su máscara.

Los dos se soltaron y se ruborizaron por el espectáculo que habían hecho. Sonriente Sasuke tomo de la mano a Hinata.

Hinata sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo Konoha se enterara, bueno ya no habrá que esconderse, pensó ella, y apretó fuertemente la mano de el y le sonrió.

"Así que, ¿dónde quieres ir?" Sasuke preguntó pensando que tal vez tenía hambre. Ella miró hacia el piso.

"Tu casa". Fue la tímida respuesta.

Tenía razón, tenía hambre pensó el, tumbado en la cama desnudo junto a ella, horas más tarde. El la miraba, ella dormía junto a él. Él cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de alegría y se dejo llevar por el sueño.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Heavenleehime, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

Se conocía muy bien… Hinata estaba comenzando a insensibilizarse con los ahora normales acontecimientos que tenían que ver con la lujuria y los retorcidos caprichos de Neji. Esta vez, cuando ella centro su Byakugan y vio las escenas que montaba Neji con otras mujeres, lo pasó por alto, pero antes de borrar las imágenes de su mente con una alta concentración de chakra. Reconoció el rostro de aquella persona, de la mujer sobre la cama.  
Lo que Hinata acabada de ver era demasiado escandaloso, para su reciente inicio sexual. Pero lo que le causaba mas horror era la identidad de la amante de Neji. Hinata estaba aturdida y confundida. Concentro más su Byakugan y confirmo que el flujo de chakra en el cuerpo de aquella mujer era alto, era un hengen y pero aun de ella misma. Por lo tanto, eso significa que alguien tenía que realizar dicho jutsu para este propósito tan fuera de lo común.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a sufrir esa indignidad y no permitiría que tal insulto hacia ella como mujer se llevara a cabo. Pero recordó algo que la hizo sentir triste.

"Tenten…" – ella susurro mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla al recordar el amor que ella le tenia a su primo.

"Ha, ¡yeah!" - Kiba grito triunfante en el aire, mientras se disipaba la nube de polvo que había levantado Akamaru. Los ex. miembros del grupo de los nueve novatos se reunían con frecuencia para intercambiar información, entre otras cosas. Todos los muchachos se dedicaban a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Las chicas se sentaban un poco alejadas de ellos y veían a los chicos pelear y divertirse. Hinata pensaba lo tiernos que se veían los chicos actuando como niños y le sonrió a Ino, la cual veía a Chouji separarse de los demás y abrir una nueva bolsa de papas fritas.  
Shino y Neji, fueron los únicos dos que faltaban. Shino se encontraba en el país del té, cortejando a su futura esposa, era una tradición de su clan. Neji estaba demasiado ocupado manipulando algunos asuntos del clan Hyuuga, como para asistir al encuentro. Shikamaru se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y veía perezosamente a los demás. Parecía que quería tomar una de sus largas siestas, pero en realidad estaba observando y memorizando al resto de los chicos, su estilo de combate, su control de chakra y sus estrategias en general. Tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionado de sus compañeros shinobi.

Justo cuando el polvo comenzaba a disiparse, Kiba aun en el aire noto el olor de un chakra muy familiar justo detrás de el.

"¿Es una táctica nueva? – dijo la persona tras Kiba.

Kiba volteo su cabeza casi en cámara lenta. Y vio al mismo Sasuke tras el.

"yeah, tu también perderás" – dijo Kiba lanzando un puñetazo a Sasuke.

Sasuke detuvo el golpe y le dio una patada a Kiba. Para lanzarlo más arriba.

"Mierda" – fue la única reacción de Kiba, antes de que Sasuke ejecutara su golpe final.

"Ráfaga de leones" – fue el único ataque que necesito para vencer a Kiba. Y dejarlo aturdido en el piso. Luego de vencer a Kiba, Sasuke quiso entablar una batalla con Naruto y Lee. Y pensaba si una victoria accidental seria motivo para estar orgulloso, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que gano.

Hinata se encontraba viendo como Sasuke trataba de ayudar a Lee y Kiba, después de derrotarlos, mientras que Naruto, Ino y Chouji (que se recuperaba de ser eliminado al principio de la batalla). Hinata se puso de pie y se dirigió al lago que estaba cerca del campo de entrenamiento donde estaban los demás.

Se ato su chaqueta alrededor d la cintura y se arrodillo frente al lago para mojarse el cabello, con la esperanza de aliviar un poco el calor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Al cabo de unos minutos, se quito l exceso de agua del cabello y volteo al sentir una mirada sobre ella, una muy familiar.

"Tenten-san" – dijo Hinata al estar frente a la persona que la miraba. Temiendo el enfrentamiento que podía venir porque no quería herir sus sentimientos, ella consideraba a Tenten una buena persona.

"¿Qué aras si Neji se entera de tu relación con Uchiha Sasuke?" – soltó de golpe Tenten.

"Haré lo que considere necesario cuando el se entere de todo" – contesto Hinata tranquilamente.

Era verdad u Tenten de dio cuenta de que ella le hablaba con total sinceridad. Tenten rompió la compostura y en su rostro se veía una expresión muy triste. Si Neji descubría el secreto de Hinata, ella sabia que Neji tomaría medidas extremas para garantizar que Hinata fuera solo de el y de nadie mas. El pensamiento de Tenten le dio un escalofrió. Neji encontraría la forma para tener a Hinata para el como su… así ella tendría que desaparecer de su vida. Difumino sus pensamientos lo más rápido que pudo. Ella nunca recibiría el amor y la atención que deseaba de Hyuuga Neji. Tenten endureció su expresión.

"Su primo la quiere, no es ya mucha atención por parte de el" – decía Tenten recobrando la compostura.

"Lo que mi primo y yo queremos, no es lo mismo" – respondió Hinata viendo directamente a los ojos a Tenten, la cual tenia una mirada de piedra, cosa que le recordaba a Neji y su naturaleza extorsionista. Hinata quería evitar herir innecesariamente los sentimientos de Tenten, pero ella no le mostraba señales de miedo alguno hacia sus amenazas. Sasuke cuando entrenaba con ella, le enseño a mantener el control de sus emociones y reacciones.

"Usted debería de darse cuenta de los sacrificios que debo de hacer al ser la amante de Neji" – Tenten se estaba volviendo algo agresiva al hablar. Hinata recordó mas estrategias que Sasuke le había enseñado para controlarse emocionalmente y así poder responder calmadamente.

"El nunca le dará hijos, su apellido, ni su tiempo, y mucho menos nada vinculado con el clan Hyuuga. Lo que Neji te da no es amor, entiéndalo Tenten-san" – las palabras fueron claras, pero tranquilas. Tenten ante la declaración de Hinata comenzó a llorar. Hinata al ver a la mujer llorando decidió alejarse del lugar, dejándola sola. Pero antes de que pudiera irse Tenten le hablo por última vez.

"Neji te pertenece, el ya no esta conmigo" – dijo Tenten mientras seguía llorando y escuchaba a Hinata alejarse lentamente.

Después de unas horas, Tenten se fue del lugar aun molesta, pero ya no lloraba. Ella decidió irse a su casa, así evitaría volverla a ver a Hinata y así no tendría que enfrentarse con ella.

Ni Tenten ni tampoco Hinata se percataron de cómo hablaban. Tampoco se percataron que había una tercera persona escuchando todo lo que hablaron. Y esta tercera persona de pelo rosado, estaba pensando en como usar esa información a su beneficio. Mientras iba donde los demás con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una vez mas, Hinata se encontraba desnuda, envuelta en los brazos de Sasuke. El cual utilizo un genjutsu para que nadie se acercara al lugar donde estaban y Hinata se encargo de emplear un jutsu que no dejaba salir ningún sonido del lugar (N/A. estaban en el bosque). Ambos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros.  
Hinata pensaba en que Sasuke era un dios del sexo, al igual que sus fangirl deben de haberlo pensado. Aunque las fans de Sasuke nunca lo conocieron como el experto amante que es.

Sasuke jugaba con el pelo de Hinata, se sentía cautivado con su textura y color. Hinata disfrutaba de las caricias de Sasuke, hasta que a el se le ocurrió preguntar algo muy curioso.

"¿Quieres tener hijos Hinata?" – pregunto Sasuke como si nada.

"Claro que si Sasuke" – Hinata estaba un poco perpleja con la pregunta.

"¿Quieres un niño o una niña primero?" – soltó de nuevo Sasuke, hablaba pausada y tranquilamente.

Hinata pensó por unos minutos – "Bien, realmente eso no importa. Sin embargo me gustaría tener primero a un niño, para que pueda velar por su hermana. ¿Qué es lo que deseas primero, un hijo o una hija?" – pregunto ahora Hinata.

Sasuke sonrió y dejo de jugar con el cabello de Hinata. – "No me importa, siempre y cuando sea contigo" – tras decir esto la beso dulcemente y la abrazo con fuerza.

"¿Quieres decir que tu quieres casarte conmigo algún día?" – Hinata hablaba incapaz de ocultar la esperanza e ilusión que sentía. Sasuke pudo leer la emoción en su voz.

"Bueno… dah" – fue la única respuesta de Sasuke. Él beso la punta de la nariz de ella juguetonamente. Hinata le sonrió feliz y lo aparto un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Al ver un destello de alegría en ellos lo beso tiernamente en los labios. Sasuke le respondió el beso con la misma ternura y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de ella, para ir por otra ronda de pasión. Pero Hinata lo volvió a empujar.

"Quiero celebrar" – dijo ella en voz alta.

"Pensé que eso era lo que hacíamos" – Sasuke le respondió mientras trataba de abrazarla, para poder terminar lo que habían comenzado. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a cumplirle los deseos.

"No, quiero hacer algo para conmemorar esta ocasión, Sasuke" – dijo ella con firmeza. Sasuke suspiro y se alejo de ella por completo. Él la vio al rostro y le hablo.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" – él pregunto.

Sonriente Hinata se acerco a Sasuke y le susurro al oído. Después de unos minutos ella se volvió a alejar de el.  
Él le sonrió y asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

Horas después, una Hinata recién salida de la ducha y vestida y un Sasuke recién vestido salían de la mansión Uchiha. El puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras caminaban por las calles de Konoha. Iba camino al Ichiraku, para cenar.  
Ella quería celebrar para conmemorar la propuesta no oficial de poder ser la futura señora Uchiha.

La pareja irradiaba felicidad, las fansgirl de Sasuke los veían sin creerlo y las otras parejas los veían como una pareja muy enamorada.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Heavenleehime, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

Tenten se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza… probablemente se había golpeado. Hecho un vistazo al hombre desnudo sobre la cama junto a ella. Se levanto tranquilamente y silenciosamente para que el hombre no despertase, cosa que le fue increíblemente difícil, con algunos tropiezos pudo encontrar toda su ropa. Pensaba que había sido divertido lo que habían hecho… como siempre lo fue. Esta vez ella no quería dar un paseo por las calles. Ella solo quería ir a casa rápidamente a darse una relajante ducha y evaluar su vida, una vez más. Lo que Hinata le había dicho anteriormente aun le daba vueltas por la mente y su orgullo aun estaba lastimado ante la cruel verdad que le había dicho aquella niña. Se vistió a toda prisa y escribió una nota para el hombre. Ella acaricio el cabello de este suavemente.  
"Nos veremos otro día".

En silencio, salio de la habitación y se fue saltando de tejado en tejado hacia su propia casa. Tal vez no debería de haber bebido tanto. Pero tuvo la sensación de que en su futuro se repetiría este día.

Sakura vio a la pareja sentada frente a la barra de ramen en el Ichiraku. Hinata estaba sentada a la izquierda de Sasuke. Mientras esperaban su ramen se abrazaron levemente, Hinata puso su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, se veían realmente tiernos pensaba la gente que pasaba por fuera del lugar. Menos una persona de pelo rosado, la cual apretaba sus puños.  
¿Por qué Hinata tenia que estar con Sasuke?, se preguntaba una y otra vez en su mente. Sakura podía sentir el amargo sabor de los celos en su boca. Tomo una mirada mas competitiva mientras los seguía mirando. Porque todas las mujeres eran competencia para ella, tratándose de Sasuke claro. Vio que Hinata estaba algo ruborizada mientras Sasuke le susurraba al oído. Hinata zafo del abraso de Sasuke y lo miro muy ruborizada – "La gente puede vernos" – dijo ella.

Sasuke la volvió a abrazarla y le dijo – "Vamos a ver".

Afortunadamente para Sakura la pareja se separo para comenzar a comer. Vio a Lee, Sakura le sonrió levemente cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando, pero no le respondió ya que no tenia ni idea de que le decía. Al parecen no fue algo tan importante ya que solo apretó su puño y se alejo nuevamente. Volvió a poner toda su atención a la pareja, Hinata intentaba darle el ramen en la boca a Sasuke. Tres intentos fallidos, en el cuarto intento casi lo logra, Sasuke solo reía ante los intentos de Hinata por darle la comida en la boca, después de unos dos intentos mas, Sasuke limpio su rostro que estaba lleno de ramen.

Sakura poso su mirada sobre Hinata. Ella observaba como Hinata se veía tan a gusto con Sasuke. ¿Quien le da derecho a tocar a Sasuke-kun? En su interior Sakura gritaba una y otra vez.

Pensó de nuevo en la conversación que accidentalmente escucho entre Hinata y Tenten, intento calcular todo. Todo lo que sabía era que a Tenten le disgustaba que a Neji le gustara Hinata y que Hinata no correspondiera a los sentimientos de Neji. Sakura pensó en lo que tenía que hacer – "Ha... solo tendré que informarle a Neji sobre el comportamiento entre Hinata y Sasuke. Y CHA… el problema se habrá ido. Ahora solo tengo que encontrar una oportunidad para hablar con el Hyuuga". Ya satisfecha con su plan para separar a Sasuke de Hinata, se fue a su casa.

Naruto y Kiba invitaron a la pareja a la barra nuevamente. Sasuke realmente no sentía que Hinata debiera quedarse más tiempo fuera de su casa, pero realmente quería seguir allí con ella. Aunque una vez mas y como siempre tan conveniente, Neji estaba en una misión como ANBU. Sasuke había considerado unirse a ANBU, pero con las agotadoras misiones y el poco tiempo libre no estaba tan seguro. Los dos amantes seguidos por Naruto y Kiba, entraron al lugar. Varios ninjas estaban allí también bebiendo. Genma y Kakashi bebían junto a dos mujeres que colgaban de sus cuellos, Gai jugaba dardos con Lee, Shikamaru estaba sentado en una mesa junto a Ino y Chouji. Hinata vio a Tenten dirigirse al baño.  
Sin darse cuenta Naruto y Kiba estaban rodeados de mujeres.

"Naruto-kun ¿para cuando me darás una segunda fecha?" – decía una de las mujeres

"Kiba-kun ¿Por qué no me has llamado?" – decía otra de las mujeres.

"Me compran una bebida y les doy una noche que recordaran por el resto de sus vidas"

Esta ultima frase fue dicha por Anko a los dos chicos. Naruto le sonrió a la joven mujer que colgaba de su cuello y la aparto suavemente. Kiba levanto si puño como orden de restricción hacia las chicas. Ambos ignoraron a Anko, sabían que ella terminaría con otro como Iruka o Ebisu en vez de ellos. Naruto y Kiba fracasaban miserablemente en obtener a la salvaje kunoichi en la cama, y la verdad es que Kiba tenía miedo de contagiarse alguna enfermedad o algo así.

Otra niña que fue más audaz que el resto enganchado sus brazos alrededor de Sasuke y susurrándole al oído.

"¿Vayámonos solos, de seguro tu puedes darme lo que quiero?"

Sasuke le dio una fría mirada y paso una de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hinata.

"Lo siento, no estoy solo" – fue su cortante respuesta.

Hinata observaba a la mujer alejarse muy malhumorada. El cuarteto se dirigió al bar. Sasuke ordeno dos vasos de sake. Naruto ordeno una cerveza y le guiño un ojo a una camarera que le sonreía y Kiba veía hacia la TV. ya que estaban dando un combate de boxeo.

Sasuke le dio un vaso de sake a Hinata, para celebrar y ella lo bebió con impaciencia, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un lindo rosa por culpa de la bebida. Sasuke se tomo de un solo sorgo todo el contenido del vaso. Como todo un profesional ordeno más. Miraba hacia todas direcciones y decidió que el bar no era tan malo. Con Hinata allí no se sentía tan solo entre la multitud. Disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella fuera del dormitorio. Nunca sintió nada de esa manera por otra niña en su vida. Le gustaba mirar las reacciones a su alrededor y como sus amigos parecían felices. Hinata era una buena niña, de una familia acomodada, que eran más protectores y eran más protegidos en la mayor parte de su vida. Sasuke comenzó a mirar de reojo a Hinata. Ella era muy hermosa y el sexo con ella era más que increíble. Sasuke se comenzó a preguntar si todo esto era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto. Cuando Hinata envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besó en los labios, cada pensamiento en su cabeza cayó en negro.

Naruto le dio un codazo a Sasuke de forma discreta. Sasuke giro a Hinata para poder ver a Naruto, sin abandonar los labios de ella claro. Naruto vio a Sasuke arquear una ceja. Se preguntaba si Sasuke estaba irritado… y bueno el ha visto muchas veces a Sasuke irritado y ha visto muchas de sus expresiones de malhumor. Pero… diría que ahora se veía más irritado que nunca.

"¿Pensé que los chicos estaban tratando de mantener un perfil bajo?" – dijo una rubia en voz alta para asegurarse de que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que las personas estaban comenzando a notar que ellos se estaba besando. Sasuke cerro sus ojos suavemente, alejo a Hinata, y sonrió por lo bajo. Hinata puso una de sus manos en su pecho, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y estaba algo avergonzada. Sasuke se puso a lado de Naruto para que pudieran hablar todos juntos. Naruto observaba divertido a Hinata la cual parecía un tomate rojo. Sasuke comenzó a hablar con Naruto de ramen y misiones ninjas.

Horas mas tarde…

Era realmente tarde cuando el cuarteto de amigos salio del bar. Sasuke caminaba junto a Hinata, Naruto y Kiba se despedían de dos mujeres, que simplemente, no querían separarse de ellos, intercambiaron números e hicieron planes. Sasuke se detuvo justo antes de la calle y se apoyo en un poste de luz y se abrazo a Hinata para luchar contra el frió aire nocturno. Ella se acerco aun mas a el, mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de este.

De repente surgió rápidamente un hombre en la calle pasando por donde estaba la pareja muy apresurado. Confundida Hinata miro hacia el rostro de Sasuke mientras el miraba hacia la calle vacía, Hinata miraba a Sasuke hasta que la luz del poste la cegó levemente. Ella suspiro y llevo su vista al piso. De repente apareció con una falsa sonrisa en los labios y acomodándose sus ropas. Una vez acomodado sus ropas camino hacia la pareja y le sonrió a Sasuke, hasta que el la comenzó a mirar con desinterés.

"¿Por qué es tan especial estar cerca de tu huh? Tú debes de buscarte una niña buena… como… yo estoy muy lejos de ser una chica linda. Eres Uchiha Sasuke ¿no? Porque perder el tiempo con alguien a quien han utilizado" – dijo fuertemente por el exceso de alcohol y sexo.

Hinata se separo de Sasuke y miro fijamente hacia la otra chica – "Tenten cállate, vete a casa a dormir" – las dos chicas estaban cara a cara.  
Tenten siguió mirando a Hinata fijamente.

Naruto y Kiba se apresuraron a llegar junto a Sasuke, al llegar Tenten grito.

"Sasuke tu novia se supone que pertenece a Neji. Su familia se la esta dando a el. Ella no puede estar contigo si esta encerrada en la mansión Hyuuga teniendo sexo con Neji… ¿puede? Ella te esta utilizando para hacer el loco ¿quiere hacerle daño a tus sentimientos? Tu debes de…" - Tenten rompió en lagrimas.

Hinata tenía una triste mirada.

"Oh dios mió ¿viste eso?" – Naruto grito eufórico. Kiba asintió y mantenía una mirada salvaje y emocionada. Sasuke vio muy mal esta escena. Tomo a Hinata por el brazo y la hizo hacia atrás de el mientras Tenten levanto su puño en forma de amenaza, pero lo bajo de inmediato cuando estuvo cara a cara con Sasuke y sus rojizos ojos. Los ojos de Sasuke regresaron a su color normal y suspiro.

"Vete a casa Tenten… estas muy borracha" – dio media vuelta y tomo a Hinata de la mano y se alejo un poco de allí.

Sasuke se detuvo y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Hinata y la miro a los ojos – "¿Es cierto?" – fue lo único que dijo Sasuke. Pasaron unos segundos y Hinata comenzó a mirar hacia la izquierda. Eso fue todo para darle a conocer su respuesta. Su mano dejo el hombro de Hinata. Tuvo su respuesta. En su opinión, un poco mareado de tantas emociones mezcladas en su pecho. Dio media vuelta y camino hacia Naruto y Kiba. Dejando a Hinata de pie allí congelada por la impresión de lo que acababa de suceder.

Hinata sentía pánico, corrió tras el solo para oír como él les pedía a los muchachos que la acompañaran a casa. Necesitaba ir a pensar a otra parte. Kiba asintió.

"Asegúrate de que llegue bien a su casa Naruto. Encuentra una manera y asegúrate de que entre a su habitación. Por su ventana" – dijo Sasuke a Naruto.

"No hay problema Sasuke. Voy a cuidar de ella. Puedes confiar en mi" – aseguro Naruto. Hinata vio a Sasuke de pie frente a ella, sin mirarle.

"Sasuke…" – Hinata fue detenida por un brazo.

"Simplemente deja que se le pase el enojo Hinata" – dijo Naruto suavemente – "Talvez el se sienta mejor mañana y este dispuesto a hablar"

Hinata sonrió tristemente, podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos ya que su visión era algo borrosa camino a casa. Los tres adolescentes caminaban en silencio a casa de Hinata.

Entrar a la casa fue fácil ya que Hinata era muy hábil. Kiba estaba en la base de un árbol junto a su ventana, mientras que Naruto estaba junto a ella algo aturdido por la escena anterior. Una vez que ella se encontraba en el interior de su habitación Naruto entro en ella. Le agarro la mano y la miro tiernamente.

"Estoy realmente triste Hinata… espero que todo termine bien entre tu y Sasuke-teme… no se lo que paso esta noche, pero siempre voy a estar allí si necesitas un amigo" dijo Naruto con mucho cariño.

Hinata suspiro y asintió, Naruto salio de la habitación y ella cerro la ventana y las cortinas. No le era posible contener mas las lagrimas, pero de seguro Sasuke no querría verla llorar. Se acostó en su cama y puso su rostro sobre la mullida almohada y lloro en silencio.

Naruto cayó al suelo y Kiba comenzó a reír, después de un rato así quería preguntar por Hinata.

"Vamos a ir"

Los dos muchachos realizaron una serie de sellos y desaparecieron en una nube de humo de la propiedad Hyuuga.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Heavenleehime, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

Hinata estaba de pie frente a la puerta de un viejo edificio. Han pasado 13 días desde lo ocurrido. Todos los días ella lo veía, y ella sabia que el era consiente de eso, pero el nunca la miro. Kiba le dijo que seria mejor darse por vencida. Naruto pensaba en lo ocurrido y retiraba a Hinata cuando lo veían pasar. Sakura hacia observaciones a Hinata. Quería darle una fuerte bofetada cada vez que la veía. Neji la dejo tranquila cuando ella le dijo que se sentía mal por algo que le sucedía. Ino no hablaba del tema trataba de mantener su mente ocupada en cosas ninjas. Hinata apreciaba el esfuerzo de sus amigos, pero necesitaba hablar con Sasuke.

Ella tenia que explicarle… necesitaba que el entendiese. Ella no quiso herirlo. Ella simplemente lo necesitaba. En un principio… tal vez hubiera sido por su beneficio propio. Pero ahora se dio cuenta de que ella se había enamorado de el. Enamorado de la forma en que la hacia sentir segura. Segura y amada. Ella se enamoro de su mirada. Ella se enamoro de todo corazón.

¿No se merecía el derecho a defenderse y hablar con el? Ella debía encontrarlo. Ella solo tenía que, necesitaba ver a Naruto. Él sabia de Sasuke o, más bien, él sabia como llegar a Sasuke. Pero ahora estaba frente a su puerta… ella no estaba segura si debía entrar. Había pasado tanto tiempo, de que había estado en su apartamento. La última vez que estuvo allí era para hacer planes para ir al cine, como amigos por supuesto, pero al día siguiente Naruto le dijo que no podía ser su amigo ya que su novia, pensaba que pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos. Se sentía extraña, incluso estar de pie allí.

Levanto su mano y golpeo la puerta fuertemente. No respondió nadie. Activo su Byakugan y lo vio acostado en la cama durmiendo y babeándose. Desactivo su Byakugan y golpeo nuevamente a la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo. Hubo un retumbar y una maldición. Pasos… otro retumbar por causa de un accidente… mas maldiciones esta vez mas fuertes. Por ultimo la puerta se abrió y unos ojos de color rojo que la miraron – "¿Qué?" – dijo Naruto de mala gana y gritando.

Hinata tembló un poco – "p-perdón Naruto-san, estoy realmente apenada de molestarte, pero necesito encontrar a Sasuke" – Hinata balbuceo. Naruto parpadeo un par de veces y sus ojos volvieron a su color normal. En primer lugar porque le grito a Hinata-chan y ahora ella se notaba asustada. Y en segundo lugar porque ella estaba de pie frente a su puerta.

"Esta bien Hinata… ¿Por qué no pasas y me esperas mientras me cambio por algo mas apropiado" – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta tras ella.

Hinata miraba hacia todas direcciones mientras que Naruto se cambiaba en el baño. Aun seguía igual a como ella lo recordaba. Del mismo modo desordenado. El fregadero lleno de platos. Residuos rebosantes en la cesta de basura y botes de ramen instantáneo por doquier. Ropa sembrada por todas partes. Se pregunto si lo había ordenado durante los meses que estuvo con Sakura – "Probablemente no pasaban tiempo aquí" – dijo Hinata para si misma. Poso sus ojos en una foto sobre la mesa de café. Se trataba del Equipo 7 cuando aun eran gennin. Sakura había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de Sasuke a pesar de que era alejada. Ella lucia una brillante sonrisa. Naruto tenía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Sakura y con su otra mano hacia una señal de paz mientras sonreía ampliamente. Sasuke solo miraba hacia la cámara. Hinata recogió el marco y estudio el rostro de Sasuke. Ella se sintió tan patética por mirar así una foto donde aparecía Sasuke… una tomada hace unos 5 años a lo menos… la hacia sentir emocionada.

"Esa fue tomada después de mi cumpleaños cuando estábamos en una misión en Suna. Era la primera vez que nadie me miro con ojos de odio en mi cumpleaños" – dijo Naruto desde el marco de la puerta llevaba sus pantalones color naranja y su camiseta negra y una toalla alrededor de su cuello.

Hinata puso el marco sobre la mesa con una triste mirada en su cara – "Yo siento que han empleado una horrible trato hacia ti en tu vida Naruto".

El muchacho solo sonrió – "Esta bien… Hinata no todos son malos. Tuve a Iruka-sensei, al tercer Hokage y a Jiraiya. Todos mis amigos… Sasuke-teme por mucho tiempo" – Naruto le aseguro.

Al mencionar el nombre de Sasuke hinata bajo la mirada, algunos mechones de cabello ocultaban su mirada. Sus hombros bajaron y llevo sus manos a su rostro. Ella luchaba por mantener las lágrimas bajo control. Naruto se acerco a ella, la acerco a su pecho tiernamente y la abrazo.

"Shhh Hinata-chan, no llores" – Naruto le suplicaba. Cuando escucho lo que le decía… no pudo contener mas la lagrimas y emociones que sentía y comenzó a llorar. Ella hacia tiempo no oía a Naruto llamarla así. El era el único que podía decirle así y sacarle una sonrisa. Ella había perdido su amistad. Ella había perdido a Naruto. Habían tenido una muy buena amistad hasta que apareció Sakura y lo arruino todo. Naruto se asusto cuando escucho el llanto de su amiga y se sentó en el sofá junto a ella.

"Naruto-kun… soy una persona horrible… soy horrible"

Hinata le contó toda la historia. Que guardo todo este tiempo, el acuerdo que su familia había hecho. La retorcida fascinación que tenía Neji por ella. Ella le dijo como comenzó todo con Sasuke. Las cosas de las cuales ella se sentía avergonzada de decirle a Sasuke porque tenia miedo de el, de que el sintiera repugnancia hacia ella, por lo de Neji.

Todo el tiempo Naruto sostuvo su mano y escucho todo sin interrumpirla. Cuando termino de hablar ella miro a los ojos de Naruto, sus ojos se veían algo rojos y sus bigotes se encontraban mas marcados que lo habitual. El muchacho sentía ira por lo que Hinata le había dicho sobre las indignidades que Neji la había forzado a llegar.

"Hinata el no puede salirse con la suya en todo esto, no tiene el derecho" – decía Naruto. Hinata suspiro y abrazo a Naruto fuertemente.

"No Naruto, tu no puedes hacer nada al respecto, incluso Hokage-sama no puede interferir con los asuntos del clan. No te metas en problemas por mí. Por favor, Naruto, mi padre trabajo tan duro para obtener esta oportunidad para mí." – hinata estaba casi al borde de las lagrimas de nuevo. Naruto se calmo un poco, pero prometió a si mismo que iba a hacer algo acerca de cómo los Hyuuga manejaban sus cosas cuando fuera Hokage.

"Si solo pudiera decirle todo a Sasuke. Quiero que sepa que yo no lo estaba usando. Yo… que realmente me gusta, Naruto-kun" – Hinata susurro – "Que supiera que ella no sentía nada por Neji… decirle cuales son sus sentimientos realmente" – ella rompió en llano nuevamente.

Naruto la cerco más a el y la abrazo con más fuerza. Sentía la tensión en su cuerpo. Ella vio con ojos cansados por el estrés y el llanto. Vio que estaba apoyada suavemente en su pecho y aun estaban sentados en el sofá, se separaron el silencio. Ella hizo su caminata hacia la puerta con una expresión sombría en su rostro, normalmente soleado. Necesitaba tener una charla con su mejor amiga.

Thwip... thunk... thwip... thunk... thwip.. thwip.. thunk.. thunk.  
Sasuke lanzaba shuriken a un maniquí mecánicamente. En su pensamiento estaba presente Hinata. Era en todo lo que pensaba sobre las semanas pasadas. A su juicio, muy enojado todavía. Ella le había mentido… una persona en la que el sentía que podía confiar por completo. El sabia que las cosas eran demasiado buenas para el. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan entupido? Ella era demasiado buena para el. El no la merecía. El pensaba que ella estaba enamorada… lo que era una broma.

Algo surgió a ese pensamiento - "No ella me merece" – el le tubo confianza todo el tiempo y ella le mintió yodo el tiempo. Fingió estar enamorada. Él sabia que en lo más profundo aun la quería.

Se había mantenido lejos de ella. Su orgullo lo hacia alejarse. No quería ver su rostro, el cual lo miro con amor mientras ella se reía de el. No quería escuchar su voz decir palabras dulces.

Sasuke suspiro… fue patético. Alguien mas arrojo un shuriken al maniquí – "¿Qué quieres Naruto? Te dije que no quería ver a nadie, solo a la Hokage para las misiones" – dijo sin emociones dando la vuelta para ver al rubio.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a castigar a Hinata-chan?

"Ella no es mejor que Sakura" – Sasuke dijo mirando de frente al rubio. Sin darse cuenta estaba contra un árbol sentado en el suelo. Naruto lo había golpeado.

"Hinata-chan no es como Sakura, Hinata ¿nunca te hace hacer cualquier cosa que comprometa tu autoestima? ¿No te utiliza para que compres sus cosas? ¿No utiliza el sexo contra tuyo para obtener una victoria en una batalla que sabe que tiene perdida? ¿Ha? No, ella no. Hinata-chan es una buena persona. Pero tú ya sabias bien eso. Estas enamorado de ella. Dale un descanso. Ella aun es humana" – Sasuke aparto su mirada de los ojos de Naruto.

"Ella me estaba usando Naruto. Ella me traiciono" – dijo Sasuke.

"Estas tu utilizando ese hecho, cuando ella tiene sentimientos fuertes hacia ti" – Naruto lo sacudió por la frustración – "¿Esto es solo un juego para ti? ¿Eso es todo lo que es? – Naruto sentía como su compostura se alejaba cada vez más de si.

"Si es… es un juego y he ganado incluso antes de que supiéramos que estábamos jugando" – Sasuke finalmente le dijo al otro chico.

"¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?" – ahora hablaba el Kyuubi. Sasuke se sorprendió por la forma en que Naruto aun seguía muy cercano a Hinata.

"Tu ni siquiera la has oído explicarte. " – Naruto trato de razonar un poco antes de que Sasuke respondiera – "Ella esta destrozada… ella lloro mucho en mi departamento" – Sasuke sintió una ira muy fuerte al oír esta ultima palabra de los labios del rubio.

"No te creo. Nadie hace eso por mí. Nadie – la voz de Sasuke se escuchaba cortada – "Solo se van... me dejan solo" – Sasuke decía casi para si mismo por la costumbre.

"¿Sabias tu que Neji intento matarla en los exámenes Chunnin? ¿Fue el único que casi mato alguien? ¿Que su familia le va a poner uno de esos sellos en la frente a ella? ¿Sabias que ella ya no va a ser la heredera?" – Naruto le grito. Sasuke se quedo en silencio, Naruto se puso de pie – "Ella llego a mi en busca de ayuda y de comprensión. Nada mas"

"¿Por qué le prestas tanta atención? ¿Qué es ella para ti?" – Sasuke le grito a Naruto que estaba de espalda.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y sonrió tristemente – "Ella es mi amiga… por eso le presto atención. Pero para ti es mas importante"

"Eres un Dobe" – dijo Sasuke.

"Ella es la luz de tu vida ¿No es así?" – dijo Naruto antes de irse, dejando allí solo a Sasuke.

Sasuke camino hasta el maniquí y comenzó a quitarle sus shuriken. Pensando en lo que le acababa de decir Naruto. Hinata no era la heredera. Eso esta bien. No podía ser la heredera Hyuuga si ella era una Uchiha. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Sin embargo… Naruto dijo que Neji había tratado de matarla… desde que tenía 12." – Sasuke sintió la sangre hervir al pensar en Neji y Hinata juntos.

Esto empieza a tener sentido ahora. Ella había optado por el para protegerla de su primo. Bueno… ¿porque? Eso es absurdo, no es un héroe… podría haber sido Naruto… Sasuke recordó las palabras de Naruto. No… Sasuke no era un héroe Sasuke era un vengador… pero ¿Cuánto tiempo lo había sido, que pensó en Itachi? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? Desde que Hinata entro a su vida.

¿Sasuke la había puesto en un pedestal y esperaba demasiado de ella? Todo lo que quería era su amor y ella se lo dio. ¿Fue él realmente que se quejaba de cómo gano? ¿Todo este asunto al final? Seguía siendo necesario reconstruir su clan. Sigue tendiendo la oportunidad de hacerlo con su primera elección. ¿Por qué no podía acabar de aceptarlo? La quería con todo su ser y quería ser el único para ella. Él quería que ella le correspondiera con los mismos sentimientos. ¿Todo esto solo fue un berrinche de alguien que nunca había sido rechazado? ¿Siempre conseguía lo que quería de las mujeres? Mierda, esto es más complicado que estar con Orochimaru.

¿Pueden realmente ser tan justos sus motivos? Consiguió lo que quería ¿no? Hinata y sus afectos. Su completa atención para él. Entonces, ¿Por qué no fue franca desde un comienzo? Dios estaba tan confundido y jodido. Bueno Naruto tenia razón en algunas cosas… necesitaba tener una charla con Hinata cara a cara. Ahora, iria al departamento de Naruto.

Sasuke estaba fuera del apartamento de Naruto, la puerta estaba levemente abierta y podía escuchar a Naruto hablar suavemente – "Lo siento Hinata-chan. He intentado hablar con él. Pero el es demasiado tonto para escuchar y trate de utilizar las palabras adecuadas para hacerle venir. Por favor, no llores. Estoy seguro de que todo se arreglara… algún día" – Naruto se sentía molesto consigo mismo por no haberla podido ayudar. Hablar con Sasuke había sido decepcionante.  
Se abrió la puerta y entro Sasuke que miraba a las dos personas sentadas en el sofá. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole a Naruto que saliera de la casa. El muchacho rubio dejo de abrazar a Hinata – "Hey, yo no soy ese baka, del que hablabas después de todo" – Sasuke sonrió al decir esto – "Bueno voy a dejar que ustedes dos hablen. Voy donde Kiba por un rato" – agarro las llaves de su apartamento y cerro la puerta. Y la cerró desde el exterior.

Sasuke agarro a Hinata por la muñeca – "Tenemos que hablar" – decía mientras la arrastraba al cuarto de baño. Al entrar la soltó y abrió el grifo de la ducha para que nadie escuchara la conversación cerro la puerta del baño, bajo llave y se apoyo contra ella. Estudio los movimientos de Hinata y procedió a hablar – "¿me estabas usando para matar a tu primo?" – Sasuke pregunto.

"No" – Hinata respondió sorprendida como podía pensar ago así.

"Bueno, yo quise matar a alguien durante años, si ese fuera el caso, deberías de haber preguntado" – Sasuke se puso a la defensiva.

Avanzo hacia ella y la aprisiono ente su cuerpo y la pared – "¿amor?" – pregunto viéndola a los ojos.

"No" – Hinata dijo suavemente.

"Dime a ti no te gusta" – Sasuke pregunto bruscamente.

"No, a mi no me gusta" – Hinata respondió de inmediato. Es cierto que no sentía amor por Neji.

"¿Me amas?" – Sasuke pregunto suavemente.

"Si" – Hinata respondió casi gritando, sus ojos reflejaban que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Sasuke aparto el cabello de ella para poder ver su cuello. Bajo su cabeza hasta el oído de ella y le susurro – "Dime" – esta vez utilizo un tono de voz mas seductor. Comenzó a besar su cuello.

"Te quiero Sasuke" – Hinata susurraba con deseo. Todas las emociones sentidas en las últimas dos semanas se estaban convirtiendo en lujuria.

"Pruébalo" – dijo Sasuke mientras acariciaba sus muslos – "Demuéstrame cuanto me amas Hinata" – siguió besando y mordiendo su cuello dejando pequeñas y ligeras marcas rojas.

Se reflejaron en el espejo el cual les daba un toque mas sexy, Sasuke tiro de la cremallera de la chaqueta de Hinata. La deslizo por los hombros y la arrojo lejos. Luego saco un kunai el cual utilizo para rasgar la blusa y sujetador de Hinata. Deslizo la palma de su mano por uno de los pechos de ella. A su juicio el pezón ya comenzaba a endurecerse. Tomo uno de los pezones entre sus dedos y lo comenzó a masajear asta que Hinata gimo. Ella en n su mirada reflejaba deseo y pasión, por el enorme placer que estaba sintiendo.

"¿Se siente bien Hime? ¿Quieres más? Dime" – Sasuke le preguntaba.

"Ah Sasuke. Si s-se siente bien… quiero. Quiero sentirte dentro… te necesito" – Hinata le suplico.

Sasuke le quito los pantalones junto con sus bragas los cuales terminaron en el suelo. Hinata escucho como Sasuke se quitaba su ropa y cerro los ojos a la espera de lo que tanto deseaba. La agarro de las caderas. Pero él no hizo lo que ella quería.

Hinata abrió los ojos. Tan pronto ella lo hizo… Sasuke entro en ella de un solo movimiento – "Oh si… eres tan estrecha" – Sasuke decía mientras entraba y salía del cuerpo de Hinata. Ella gemía fuertemente. Sentía que con cada embestida dada por Sasuke sus pensamientos se inundaban de placer. Sasuke aumento el ritmo. Estaba en el cielo.

Hinata se estaba volviendo loca por el placer. La sensación era sublime. Ella puso sus manos contra la pared. Esto no se comparaba a las veces anteriores en que tuvieron sexo, esta vez era mucho mas intensa. Allí, en el pequeño baño de Naruto, Hinata encontró una nueva forma de placer que nunca experimento en toda su vida.

"¿Te gusta? – Sasuke le susurro en el oído deliciosamente. Era emocionante oír esas palabras tan traviesas de Sasuke. Ella decidió decirle exactamente lo que el quería.

"Si, quiero sentirte. Muéstrame que soy solo tuya… Sasuke" – Hinata grito.

"Oh dios… si… eso es lo que quería oír" – Sasuke dijo entre gemidos mientras pegaba mas a Hinata a su cuerpo. Hinata gemía fuertemente a medida que se acercaba su orgasmo, al llegar dio un fuerte grito.

Momentos mas tarde, se aparto de ella y la beso – "Supongo que Kakashi tenia razón… el sexo es lo mejor que hay" – dijo cansado, pero feliz. Hinata suspiro aliviada de que las cosas parecen estar bien entre ellos nuevamente. Sasuke tomo a Hinata y la llevo asta la ducha, para seguir con su reconciliación.

Horas mas tarde…

Naruto entra en su oscuro y tranquilo apartamento. Inhalo fuertemente, en el aire no se sentía olor a sangre… eso era una buena señal ¿verdad? Prendió las luces y vio una nota en la cocina. La recogió y reconoció la letra de Sasuke.

**Naruto:**

Gracias por permitirnos usar tu apartamento. Hemos trabajado cosas por el momento, así que no vengas a golpear mi puerta y preguntar lo que paso. Hasta pronto… Hinata insistió en que te diera las gracias por tu… por todo. Lo que sea que signifique eso.

Sasuke.

Suspiro al terminar de leer. Arrugo el papel y lo tiro a la basura. Sentía una sensación extraña. No supo lo que era hasta la mañana siguiente, en que entro al baño a cepillarse los dientes, encontró la ropa interior de Hinata destrozada en una de las esquinas del baño, ahora se dio cuenta del porque las palabras de que habían trabajado cosas. Maldijo a Sasuke por utilizar su casa como burdel. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que sus dos amigos estaban felices de nuevo… o por lo menos por ahora.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Heavenleehime, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

Sakura cerró su casillero después de su turno. Ella estaba de buen humor. Caminaba por la sala para ir donde Tsunade para despedirse. Ella iba a almorzar con Lee ese día. Pero esa no era la razón por la que estaba feliz. Ella estaba feliz porque Lee casualmente le había dicho que tendría una reunión con Neji. Sakura prácticamente le suplico a Lee para que llevara a Neji a almorzar con ellos. Ya que ella no conocía muy bien al Hyuuga no podía convencerlo para que fuera.

Sakura tenía la impresión de que Sasuke finalmente había terminado con la princesita mimada. Pero de repente allí los veía nuevamente. Las entupidas sonrisas en sus rostros. La forma en que desaparecían de las reuniones. La manera en que reaparecían mágicamente sonrojados, alegres y radiantes. Sakura sabía que la lucha ya había terminado. Si ella pudiera le daría unos buenos golpes a Hinata.

Sakura nunca imagino lo difícil que seria conseguir una audiencia con Neji Hyuuga. Sin entrar a la residencia Hyuuga para formalmente poder solicitar una cita con el joven… era prácticamente imposible. Cuando Sasuke y Hinata se alejaban… Sakura debía dejar este asunto. Pero ahora que era evidente que la pareja se encontraba en plena relación debía de actuar y decirle a Neji. Así fue que se reuniría con Neji y con Lee el día de hoy. Ella iba a decirle la verdad acerca de la puta de su prima. A Sasuke le dolería… así que no pensaría en eso. Ella estaba asiendo esto por su propio bien. El no necesitaba a alguien como Hinata. Ella estaría allí para el cuando lo necesitara. Quizás esta vez se diera cuenta de que ella Haruno Sakura, era su guardiana. Ella no podía esperar.

Sonriendo abrió la puerta de la sala de exámenes. Tsunade miro la hoja que estaba leyendo – "Ah Sakura-chan… por favor, ponte una bata y acuéstate sobre la mesa" – la Hokage le daba instrucciones con una sonrisa en su semblante. Sakura asintió y regreso a la puerta.

"Hai… Tsunade-sama" – respondió y salio rápidamente a hacer lo que Tsunade le ordeno para poder irse donde Lee y Neji.

Sasuke aun estaba en la cama con su cabeza en la suave almohada estaba con los ojos entreabiertos. Veía a Hinata dormir junto a él… dormir hasta que a él se le ocurriera. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la acerco más a él. No podía creer que casi la dejo ir… desde ahora… aprendería a no huir. Inhalo profundamente el aroma de Hinata. Comprobó que olía como té blanco… y flores. Se trata de un olor apenas perceptible en el aire… y para él. De hecho cada vez que pasan mas tiempo juntos pudo observar que ambos comenzaban a oler igual… una curiosa combinación de su aroma y el delicado olor de Hinata… es agradable, pero perceptible… principalmente para Kiba y Naruto.  
A menudo veían a los dos amantes con cara de nauseas. Naruto sonreía suavemente cuando nadie los miraba raro… la sonrisa era un poco triste. Y reír era ya un acto lejano. Sasuke suspiro pensando en las reacciones de todos al verlo con Hinata nuevamente. Sakura estaba realmente estresada con las largas horas en el hospital… por lo que se mostró sumamente extraña con la noticia. Ino le dio a Hinata un bello arreglo floral… todas sus favoritas le aseguro Ino. Lee se comportaba normal. Tenten estaba aliviada, después de todo lo que había pasado. Chouji se ofreció a cocinar para ellos una noche.

Shikamaru con una sonrisa dijo – "que problemático… yo que estaba pensando en pedirle una cita a Hinata… bueno…" – el perezoso muchacho se encogió de hombros y ni siquiera termino la frase. Shino… realmente no tuvo una reacción… no le dio mucha importancia. Sin embargo, Sasuke y Hinata llegarían a cumplir su promesa. Hinata se sorprendió mucho cuando noto como la esposa de Shino se escondía tras él y le agarraba de la manga de la camisa todo el tiempo. Kakashi a menudo hacia bromas en doble sentido, pero acababa con un buen golpe por parte de Sasuke.

Todo sobre su antiguo sensei le últimamente le parecía fuera de él. Sasuke recordó la conversación que él y Hinata habían tenido cuando llegaron a su casa después de dejar el apartamento de Naruto… después de haberlo hecho varias veces mas esa tarde. Sasuke había celebrado la reconciliación muchas veces ese día. Y había estado curioso por algo acerca de…

"Hina ¿Qué debería de hacer si no te llego a elegir de nuevo? ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu?" – no sabia porque había hecho esas preguntas… su mente debe de estar atrapada por todo el sexo que habían tenido.

"No se…" – Hinata dijo poco convincente mirando el techo. Sasuke mal… ella le mintió… tenia un plan… le gustaría saber que pensaba.

"Me podrías decir… estoy loco" – Sasuke tomo la barbilla de Hinata y la giro suavemente para verla a los ojos. Incredulidad se reflejaba en su mirada – "Te prometo que no are nada en tu contra" – dejo lentamente.

"Supongo que yo tengo que ver si los rumores son correctos acerca de que a Kakashi le gustan las mujeres jóvenes" – Hinata sentía sus mejillas arder. Sasuke se sorprendió con esa declaración acerca de Kakashi. Comenzó a pensar.

"¿Por qué él?" – el tono de su voz era de duda.

"Bueno… él es muy fuerte… como tu… él es muy agradable… no como tu… no parece atraer a las chicas… tu tienes fansgirl desde hace mucho tiempo. Creo que seria una sabia elección… si decidieras rechazarme ¿no?" – dijo Hinata.

Sasuke poso sus brazos tas su cabeza. Bueno, si él mismo eligió a Hinata para su vida… Kakashi seria una segunda opción sensata. Le sorprendió que no fuera Naruto. Él noto la proximidad que tenían Naruto y Hinata. Pero había algo que le molestaba acerca de Kakashi… que ambos tenían el Sharingan en común. Sin embargo, Kakashi mantiene su ojo cubierto por su banda. Al igual que mantiene su rostro oculto cortantemente… Sasuke miro a Hinata a los ojos.

"Tu sabes… ¿no?" – Hinata parpadeo muchas veces sin entender a Sasuke – "Tu sabes como se ve Kakashi" – Sasuke no podía creerlo. Incluso si no ve las características de su rostro… él sabía solo mirando a Hinata la expresión de inocencia y las mejillas enrojecidas… Kakashi era más que atractivo para ella. Estaba irritado… Hinata negó con la cabeza. No podía revelar nada sobre Hatake ya que era evidente que él no quería que nadie supiera. Por otra parte Hinata se sintió muy mal al ocultarle algo que Sasuke le había pedido.

Cambio el tema, paso su lengua por el oído de él…

Sasuke sonrió. Hinata lo abrazo fuertemente. Pegando sus caderas a las del Uchiha, incitándolo. Ella deshizo el abrazo y suspiro profundamente para comenzar nuevamente.

Sasuke estaba agradecido de que fue capaz de hacer a un lado su orgullo por un momento y darse cuenta de que necesitaba a Hinata. Las dos semanas de separación que tuvieron. La necesitaba como al aire. Sin ella en su vida, sin duda, seria muy amarga y solitaria. Él sabía que había algunas decisiones muy importantes por tomar muy pronto.

Sakura se sentó en el banquillo fuera del hospital con una mirada perdida. Embarazada… no podía creerlo. Ella era tan cuidadosa… tomo todas las precauciones necesarias. Ella era una de las principales ninja-medico. ¿Cómo podía ella quedar embarazada? Esta noticia fue… devastadora. Ella iba atener un bebe con Lee. Ella debía estar feliz. Lee era un buen hombre. Él seria un maravilloso padre. Fue por ambiciosa. Él fue muy bueno con ella. ¿Por qué no estaba feliz? Porque no era Sasuke… si el bebe fuera de sasuke, ella estaría muy feliz… si solo fuera de Sasuke… ella froto suavemente su abdomen. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.  
Antes de que ella pudiera llorar fue envuelta en un tierno abrazo.  
"Sakura-chan ¿Cuál es el motivo para que mi princesa llore? ¿Qué te han hecho para que llores? Solo dime y yo… no importa lo que sea" – la voz de Lee era suave y pausada. Sakura noto que Neji la miraba curioso. Ella parpadeo y limpio las lágrimas e sus ojos.

"No es nada Lee-kun. Vamos a almorzar" – ella lo tiro del brazo y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Al instante en que Lee miraba a Neji.

"Mira he traído a Neji a unirse con nosotros como me lo pediste" – Sakura asintió hacia Neji en forma de saludo

"Haruno-san… me sorprendió que quisiera que me uniera a ustedes dos hoy. Lee me dijo que era urgente" – neji le pregunto sin rodeos… realmente no tenia tiempo para tener un almuerzo al aire libre con Lee y su novia, pero hizo algo de tiempo para Lee… una vez mas.

Sakura tenía una brillante sonrisa en su rostro y le dijo que ella solo quería reunirse con ellos. Lee comento en voz alta que tenia a la novia mas linda de toda Konoha. Neji ante las palabras de la ninja pelirosa hizo un par de muecas por el desperdicio de su tiempo. Pero él los siguió al puesto de ramen dejando en claro que el tenia tiempo para comer y pagar su factura. Era necesario volver a la misión Hyuuga para una reunión en una hora más.

Hinata despertó sola en la cama. Mirando hacia alrededor para ver si estaba Sasuke, se bajo de la cama y tomo unas prendas de ropa para ella. Tomo una camisa de Sasuke y se la puso.  
Sasuke era mucho más alto que ella, por que la camisa le quedaba mas larga. Ella se retiro hacia la sala en busca del Uchiha. Sintió algo de miedo al darse cuenta de que estaba sola en esa gran casa. Volvió al dormitorio y se encontró con una nota media escondida debajo de la almohada.

Hinata:

Lo siento tuve que salir, no quería despertarte. Tengo que ir donde la Hokage y no estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo me tarde. Voy a verte tan pronto como pueda. ¿Eres de mi propiedad?

Sasuke.

Suspiro al terminar de leer, ella sabia que la ultima pregunta era en realidad una sustitución de te quiero. Sasuke aun no le había dicho esa palabra a ella. Se preguntaba si él lo haría. Ella le había dicho que lo amaba, él parecía estar muy contento cuando ella le dijo eso. Pero él nunca correspondió al gesto. En cambio le demostraba cuanto la amaba.

Ella no tenia que estar en la casa por más tiempo aun así se tiro en la cama. Ella estaba feliz de que Sasuke le diera otra oportunidad. Ella no le dejaría otra vez.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Heavenleehime, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

La tensión en el puesto de ramen era fuerte… por lo menos Sakura sentía como que el aire era muy denso para respirarlo. Silenciosamente dejo su tazón de ramen y le sonrió a Lee y le dijo que se sentía un poco mareada, pero que estaba bien… de verdad. Ella le diría a Neji. Seria fácil mencionar por casualidad a Lee el tierno amor que había entre Sasuke y Hinata. Lee se pondría a decir en voz alta sobre la juventud y Neji… comenzaría a preguntar. Sin embargo, observo la sonrisa entre Lee y Neji… eran como Sasuke y Naruto… Neji se molestaría con Lee al enterarse de ello.  
Ella no podía hacerlo. Ella no podía causar una ruptura en la relación que tenían. Incluso si Lee no merece ninguna hostilidad por parte del Hyuuga, ella sabia que Neji era el tipo de hombre que se atrevía a matar.

Ella aun sentía un dolor en su corazón ante la idea de Sasuke con Hinata. Ella lo amo durante tanto tiempo… todo lo que quería del él era amor. Ella haría cualquier cosa… y sin embargo, escogió a Hinata. Alguien que no hizo nada. Hinata no ha hecho más que estar al lado de Naruto. Y, sin embargo, fue Sakura… la que hizo todo para obtener lo que quería… incluso tuvo que conformarse con menos de lo que quería. Es tan injusto.

Neji se levanto abruptamente para poner un poco de dinero sobre el mostrador diciendo que realmente se necesitaba ir. Sakura vio como Lee se despedía del chico de cabello marrón. Esto era… era ahora o nunca. Neji se vuelve hacia ella y le dio un saludo de despedida también. Sakura se levanto y se decidió a hablar.

"Gracias por venir Neji-san. Espero volver a verlo pronto, ¿tal vez en nuestra boda? – dice Sakura.

"¿Boda? ¿Quieres decir Sakura-chan? ¿Quieres de verdad ser mi esposa? Esta es la mejor noticia que me han dado en la vida" – dijo Lee dándole un gran abrazo. Neji felicito a Lee y dijo que le encantaría ir, pero realmente se tenia que ir ahora. Lee estaba demasiado ocupado abrasando a Sakura y llorando de alegría.

Sakura comenzó la retirada con Lee – "Adiós" – dijo en un susurro. Pero no era necesario que Neji escuchara. Porque ella no lo dijo para él si no que lo dijo para Sasuke. Sabiendo que sus vidas nunca se entrelazarían en la forma que ella soñaba… cerro sus ojos y apretó el brazo de Lee. Casi como si tratara de tirar de él. Así por lo menos permanecerá siempre a su lado.

Tsunade estaba tapada hasta la cabeza con pergaminos y Shizune estaba acompañando a un sombrío Sasuke. Ella planteo sus preguntas, Shizune había cerrado la puerta detrás de ella. No es a menudo que el joven vaya a verla. De hecho, desde que regreso solo llego a su oficina, reportando sus misiones y una vez, para solicitar el reintegro de su clan y todos los que vinieron con él – "Por lo tanto, Sasuke ¿A que debo este placer?" – Tsunade dijo mientras ponía sus manos encima del escritorio. Ella tomo nota. El Uchiha parecía ir por algo importante, se notaba nervioso. Fue siempre tan seguro de si mismo y directo. Esto era nuevo e inquietante.

Sasuke miro a la Hokage tranquilamente. Por ultimo, aclaro su garganta y dijo las últimas diez palabras que nunca se esperaron oír de él.

"¿Qué sabes acerca de mi compromiso con Hyuuga Hinata?"

Tsunade abrió enormemente sus ojos y casi cae de su silla en estado de shock. Ella pensó que tal vez era por algo de misiones, pero sus ojos mostraban seriedad. Ella no era conciente de que la Hyuuga se pudiera casar fuera del clan… he hecho, esta segura de que nunca sucedió algo así en la rama principal. Ella cito el contrato de matrimonio que hizo el tercer Hokage y que mantiene doblemente sorprendida cuando se materializo sobre su escritorio. Se froto los ojos tratando de asimilar lo que veía, necesitaría una buena bebida al finalizar este día.

Neji caminaba por las bulliciosas calles del centro de Konoha, Neji cuidadosamente esquivo un charco de agua. Un flash de color marrón, negro y naranja llego a sus ojos. Volviendo la cabeza vio a Naruto y Kiba peleando en un callejón al lado del puesto de ramen. Naruto luchaba para detener al salvaje muchacho, mientras que Kiba trataba de zafarse de su agarre. Naruto convoco a una media docena de clones para ayudarlo a mantener a raya a Kiba. Neji siguió caminado… él no tenia tiempo para ver a esos dos pelearse en la calle como pandilleros. Sin embargo se preguntaba porque peleaban… amantes de la pelea. Acelero su paso y decidió ir de tejado en tejado, así seria más rápido que caminar…

Naruto maldijo por lo bajo – "Este carbón esta cada día mas fuerte… o mas bien no es mas fuerte, sino mas loco" – Kiba enfureció. Hinata le pregunto si iba a decirle a Kiba lo que Neji estaba haciendo. Naruto realmente no quería tener que mentirle a su amigo, sobre todo tratándose de alguien tan importante para ellos… Hinata. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Hinata y Sasuke habían vuelto. Kiba quería saber que estaba pasando entre hinata y Neji. Naruto esta cerca de ceder y hablar, pero quería seguí manteniendo los secretos de Hinata. Él le pregunto si podía decirle a Kiba con la condición de no hacer nada estupido. Hinata accedió bajo esa condición, no quería que Kiba peleara con neji o con cualquier otro Hyuuga.  
Y así fue… trataba de evitar que algo estupido sucediera. Bueno… él quería decirle a Kiba… ahora no estaba tan seguro de que debía hacer. Sabía que debería de haber pensado más en los resultados de decirle a Kiba. Naruto estaba preocupado de la mañana. Por lo tanto, hablar con Kiba fue lo primero que hizo cuando este se despertó.

Se cambio de ropa mientras le contaba todo a Kiba, él sintió mucha furia al pensar en Neji y Hinata... y tales abusos. Akamaru dormía a su lado. Naruto trataba de calmar a Kiba. En cualquier minuto el saldría en busca de Neji… sentía mucha ira. Comenzó a inhalar profundamente y despertó a Akamaru para irse.

"Mierda" – grito Naruto en la tranquilidad de la mañana. Kiba aprovechaba su chakra para ir más rápido. Naruto corría lo más rápido posible, pero tenia problemas para alcanzarlo. Fue solo después de que Kiba paro en un callejón que Naruto pudo alcanzarlo. Lo acorralo contra la pared y lo golpeo.

Naruto quería someterlo. Sin embargo, Kiba era su amigo más cercano. Todo lo que podía ver era el color rojo sangre y la furia en sus ojos. Todo lo que se podía oler era la sangre. Todo lo que se podía pensar era como algo así podía estar pasando. Algo tenía que hacer ahora,

Naruto vio pasar a Neji en una fracción de segundo antes de que Kiba oliera al hombre que quería pulverizar. Naruto convoco a muchos clones a la lucha ninja, mientras que Neji se hacia mas y mas distante. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kiba golpeo a Naruto – "Este mal nacido, me golpeo en las pelotas" – por el dolor que el golpe le causo, los clones desaparecieron.

Levanto su puño y le propino un fuerte golpe a Kiba en la mandíbula. El golpe fue con poca fuerza. Él muchacho rubio cayo al suelo. Naruto cayó justo a su lado un momento mas tarde luego de que se le pasara el dolor de sus joyas preciosas. Rogó a Dios que mientras estuvo inconciente por el dolor, no hubiera pasado nada malo.

Después de la llegada del Hyuuga reviso el lugar en busca de la presencia de Hinata. No era raro que ella no estuviera a esa hora del día. Sin embargo, Neji se preguntaba por su paradero con frecuencia. Hizo su camino a la sala donde el clan realizaba las reuniones, él estaba allí junto a Hiashi. Una joven les ofreció una taza de té (una que Neji había conocido recientemente en una experiencia sexual) se sorprendió de ver a Hanabi entrar en la sala. Ella mantenía su vista fija en él, mientras él trataba de mantener distancia con ella. Neji estaba desconcertado con su comportamiento. Hanabi nunca se comportaba así. Extremadamente inestable por ver en silencio a los demás miembros del consejo del clan tomar sus asientos.  
Él suspiro, al pensar en lo aburrida que seria la reunión y lo larga que seria. La vida como líder del clan era muy prestigiosa, pero no muy emocionante. Sin embargo, Neji acepto este hecho y se alegraba de tener aun misiones ANBU. Sabia que no seria para siempre. Pero afortunadamente en ese momento Hinata seria suficiente distracción de no tener misiones. En pocas palabras se preguntaba que estaba haciendo, en ese momento oyó la voz de Hiashi anunciar el comienzo de la reunión. Neji centro su atención en las cuestiones a mano en lugar de su querida prima.

Hinata suspiro al sentir el agua caliente resbalar en su cuerpo. Ella sonrió Sasuke si que tenía lujos. En lugar de tener un simple cuarto de baño, como todos pensaban… tenía un extravagante cuarto de baño muy amplio.  
"¿Quién hubiera pensado que Sasuke tendría un cuarto de baño como este?" – Hinata decía para si misma. Sasuke es muy simplista en su estilo de vida.

Uso su shampoo eh inhalo su aroma. Ella dejo que la espuma viajara por su cuerpo. Recordó como Sasuke tocaba su cuerpo sonrió y se sonrojo por su pensamiento. Ella estaba tan agradecida de que él estuviera en su vida. Si ella no hubiera estado en una situación como esta, nunca hubiera hablado con Sasuke. Antes le intimidaba. Pero ahora esa su vida. Ella nunca había sentido amor antes. Sasuke era un rayo de luz en la pesadilla a la que estaba condenada con Neji.

Neji suspiro aliviado de que la reunión solo durara un par de horas. Salio de la sala seguido de Hiashi. Teniendo en cuenta no mirar donde Hanabi. Si incluso en la reunión se anuncio el compromiso entre ambos. Neji no ponía el menos interés en casarse con Hanabi, pero era la manera de ser jefe del clan. Bueno ¿Por qué no? Fue mi idea después de todo, pensó.  
Hiashi se dirigió a su oficina y Neji se excuso de sus habituales tareas. Hiashi solo quería estar solo y pensar en Hanabi y los procedimientos para todo lo que venia. Neji estaba de pie en uno de los pasillos.

Neji buscaba por toda la mansión Hyuuga signos de Hinata quien todavía estaba ausente. Frunció el ceño, decidió ir a dar un paseo. Dos días sin misiones… podía acostumbrarse a este tipo de libertades. Solo un par de horas para hacer lo que quería observar a Hinata. Eso era algo habitual en el estos días. Tal vez si caminaba alrededor de Konoha podría captar a Hinata. Tal vez en la tienda con Ino.

Hanabi veía a su futuro esposo desde las sombras. Ella nunca estuvo realmente interesada en su primo, aparte del respeto y admiración por sus logros como ninja y un talento natural como prodigio. Pero ahora… con su inminente matrimonio no podía hacer caso omiso de él. Por una vez se permitió ser una niña tonta y comenzó a soñar con su maravillosa vida, con su fuerte marido que seria la persona más importante del clan. Ella estaba convencida de que casarse con uno de los débiles hijos de algún Hyuuga de la rama principal. En lugar de su primo, un apuesto y poderoso hombre. Ella arrugo la nariz ante la idea de compartirlo con su propia hermana. La única cosa que la mantuvo en control con Hinata es que Neji no le permitía que le hiciera daño. Ya que la castigaría si le hacia algo malo.

Sasuke acerco más su mano sobre el escritorio de Tsunade. La cual simplemente arqueo una ceja – "Este contrato es una broma. Incluso si mi padre no firmo porque de casualidad… imprevistamente…" – Tsunade tosió al recordar la masacre del clan Uchiha – "No voy a firmar esto, porque no hay ningún Hyuuga que este dispuesto a darte a Hinata y sus dotes del clan… además puesto que dos de las principales partes de este contrato han fallecido…" – Tsunade le aclaro a Sasuke, este tan solo se limito a cruzarse de brazos.  
Tsunade sabía que esto seria un gran dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que Sasuke quería hacer? ¿Y porque diablos Shizune le insistía tanto en este asunto?

"Entonces, ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto Sasuke?" – dijo Tsunade

"Quiero que elabore un contrato con testigos nuevos para mi y Hinata" – Tsunade asintió pensativamente – "¿En este momento?" – Sasuke se sorprendió. Esto significaría que tendría que ir donde los Hyuuga y comenzar con los procedimientos formales – "esto sin duda va a tomar algo de tiempo"

La Hokage le pidió a Shizune todos los papeles. Al los pocos minutos Shizune regreso con una torre de papeles. Tsunade vio de reojo a Sasuke.

"¿Cómo sabes que Hyuuga Hiashi te permitirá casarte con su preciosa hija?" – ella no tenia idea de que Hinata ya no era la heredera del clan.

"Bueno, si el Hyuuga se llegase a negar… no tengo ninguna duda de que no la quiera casar sabiendo que su hija no es virgen" – Sasuke puso todas sus cartas sobre la mesa… este matrimonio sucederá, no importa como, ya lo había decidido. Uchiha Sasuke siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Tsunade sabia que Hinata era una dulce y gentil chica, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Después de todo, ella ya era mayor para decidir. Pero esta pequeña joya de información de la rama principal Hyuuga podría impedir el asesinato del último Uchiha.

"Chico, bebamos por este compromiso" – dijo Tsunade.

Neji estaba fuera de la tienda de Ino. Ino y Chouji estaba fuera de allí, ellos no habían visto a Hinata en la aldea. Empezó a sentirse irritado por no encontrar a Hinata en ninguna parte. Decidió ir a ver a Tenten ya que Hinata era de difícil acceso. Golpeo bruscamente la puerta y escucho unos pasos acercándose. Él sonrió picadamente mientras ella abría la puerta. La miro fijamente.

"Neji ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" – Tenten pregunto con cautela y nerviosismo. Neji estudio su comportamiento.

"¿Hay alguien aquí Tenten?" – pregunto bruscamente, ella estaba con otro hombre de eso estaba seguro – "Dile que salga" – ordeno Neji.

Tenten negó suavemente mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Neji no podía creerlo. Tenten lo estaba engañando – "¿Quién es?" – al no escuchar una respuesta activo su Byakugan y efectivamente ella no estaba sola. Era un ninja de su escuadrón ANBU que estaba sobre su cama. Neji suspiro fuertemente y se alejo. Él solo tenía que regresar a la mansión y encontrar a alguien con quien jugar. Tenten seria afortunada si le volvía a hablar de nuevo.

Tenten vio a Neji alejarse, quería salir en su búsqueda, pero escucho al ninja emitir un ruido desde su cama. Pero en lugar de eso, cerro la puerta y regreso a la cama a terminar lo que Neji había interrumpido. Odiaba a veces amar a Neji.

Hiashi miro a Tsunade entrar a su oficina seguida por Sasuke Uchiha. Hiashi estudio detenidamente al joven pensando en el porque estaba aquí.  
"Hyuuga ¿Sabes porque hemos venido?" – Tsunade rompió el silencio.

Tsunade arqueo una ceja y miro a Sasuke, dándole a conocer que podía comenzar a hablar con el jefe del clan Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga-sama me gustaría pedirle permiso para casarme con Hinata"

Hiashi abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco una botella de sake y tres vasos. También abrió otro cajón. Y saco un pergamino – "Este es el contrato que fue redactado hace años" – le informo a Sasuke.

Sasuke saco su propio pergamino y lo puso sobre el escritorio del Hyuuga – "Yo traje el mió"

Hiashi recogió el pergamino y se froto la barbilla pensativamente. Mientras lo leía, al momento de que Hinata entraba por su ventana desconociendo lo que sucedía en la oficina de su padre…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Heavenleehime, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

Neji maldijo por lo bajo después de dejar la casa. Por como iba su día no se iba a poder aliviarse de su estrés. Tenten… y ¿Aquel ANBU? Se supone que podía haber sido peor. Se lo podría haber esperado de Gai… un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al pensarlo. Mejor sacarla a ella de su mente y a todos los demás. A su juicio, ahora estaba un poco mareado. Por habito exploro los dominios Hyuuga en busca de algún rastro de Hinata… sonrió – "La encontré" – dijo suavemente. Haciendo su camino hacia la escalera y se detuvo para ver a Hiashi antes de ir a ver a su querida prima. ¿Qué pasa si Hiashi se toma vacaciones estos días? No se perdería esa oportunidad de oro para estar solo con Hinata. En su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa. Pero… ¿Y si fue Hinata la que se fue en vez de Hiashi? Una vez más… no seria bueno. Neji no tenía miedo de su tío, pero quería mostrarle un mínimo de respeto, absteniéndose de tomar a Hinata antes de tiempo.  
Así que cambio de dirección y camino hacia la oficina de Hiashi.

Dio un suave golpe a la puerta y espero hasta que Hiashi lo hiciera pasar. Cuando entro se detuvo con sorpresa ante la presencia de dos personas en la oficina de su tío. La quinta Hokage Tsunade y Uchiha Sasuke. Hizo una reverencia ante la Hokage, Neji solo vio el cabello del hombre joven casualmente sentado al lado de Tsunade y bebiendo sake. El vaso a medias de Hiashi y la Hokage con sus mejillas sonrosadas y una suave sonrisa, ella ya iba en su cuarto vaso de sake. Neji no entendía que podían estar haciendo el trío o celebrando.

"Neji" – Hiashi hablo en voz alta para llamar su atención – "¿Esta Hinata en la mansión?" – Neji simplemente asintió. Sasuke veía a Neji de reojo solo para ver sus reacciones. Tsunade seguía bebiendo – "Me gustaría que fueras por ella y la traigas a mi oficina" – Hiashi ordeno. Neji abandono la oficina. Él odiaba la presencia del Uchiha en su casa, su territorio.

Caminaba lentamente hacia la escalera que conducía a la casa principal, seguía pensando en la razón de que Sasuke Uchiha estuviera hablando con Hiashi…

No. La causa. Que no. Porque. Esto no esta sucediendo. La Hokage. No es. El líder del clan Uchiha. No voy a dejar que.

Sentía las piernas muy pesadas, como si fueran hechas de plomo. Su corazón latía peligrosamente rápido. Estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hinata.

Hiashi frotaba su mentón pensativamente y observaba al joven sentado frente a él. Sasuke Uchiha… que partido para su hija. Es un joven fuerte y orgulloso. Muy buenas cualidades en un candidato para su hija como marido. También recibió una educación parecida a la de los Hyuuga. Fue algo hermoso… Hiashi estaba seguro de que Hinata agradecería de no casarse con un rubio que tiene un gusto horrible para verterse. Si Sasuke Uchiha era muy bueno. El joven tenía potencial, y era muy buen peleador, él mismo fue testigo cuando se presentaron a los exámenes chunnin. En ese entonces si que era poderoso… ahora lo debía ser mucho más.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja ante la figura de Hiashi. Quería saber cual seria la sentencia del hombre mayor. Él vivió para si mismo y nadie mas. Así que ahora debía vivir para Hinata y los niños que pudieran tener… hijos que tendrá. Fue revelada su respuesta. Hiashi había leído y aceptado todos los cambios desde el contrato original y firmo el nuevo contrato renunciando así a su hija y al derecho de ella de seguir siendo del clan Hyuuga. Por lo tanto, Sasuke como líder del clan Uchiha, aceptaba a Hinata como una Uchiha más. Y así Tsunade… verifico el sellado de los clanes y el juramento con sangre. Sasuke había determinado de que en caso de fallecimiento Hinata seguiría siendo Uchiha, pero podría volver a tener protección Hyuuga. Tsunade sabía la verdad… Sasuke todavía quería dejar Konoha por su función como vengador. Claro que esta vez debería pedirle su autorización para salir. Según el acuerdo de Naruto, Sasuke permanecería en la aldea por su propia y libre voluntad. Ella espera que Itachi este bien muerto. Para así pueda resurgir el clan Uchiha nuevamente.

Tsunade suspiro ¿Que sus hijos nunca estarán seguros? Ella recordó cuando aun eran los nueve novatos shinobi… pero lo que ahora la preocupaba era Hinata y su futuro con Sasuke. Especialmente desde que eran tan queridos por el hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca de Naruto.

Hinata vio con sorpresa a Neji que estaba frente a su puerta. Ella apenas se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta baja. Los ojos de Neji parecían estar agitados así que espero en silencio para escucharlo.

"Hinata tu padre quiere verte en su oficina" – dijo Neji con la voz carente de emociones.

Hinata asintió y camino hacia la oficina de su padre. Ella se sentía incomoda de caminar junto a Neji, sobre todo con la tensión que se podía sentir en el aire alrededor de ellos. Ella lo miraba de vez en cuando. Si Neji intentaba hacerle algo… ella estaba dispuesta a defenderse. Tenía un millón de planes de defensa en distintos ambientes y situaciones. Tomo nota mental de que cualquier otro Hyuuga cerca no seria de mucha ayuda. No se permitiría el hecho de que alguien defendiera a Neji.

Los dos llegaron al final de la casa, exactamente al pasillo que conducía a la oficina de Hiashi, ella no tenía ningún plan para los pasillos largos y estrechos. Este era el único lugar donde era vulnerable. Vacilo un poco en seguir y no se dio cuenta de que rozo su hombro contra Neji.

"Vamos" – ordeno. Hinata no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Él le bloqueo el paso. El pasillo era estrecho. Hinata nunca se sintió tan pequeña e indefensa como en aquel pasillo. Neji se volteo bruscamente empujando a Hinata.

"Ahh" – Hinata casi cae al suelo, pero Neji la sujeto del brazo para evitar su caída. Sonrió ligeramente, pero luego su expresión cambio.

"¿Por qué esta Sasuke Uchiha aquí Hinata?" – Neji le pregunto a Hinata con una voz que daba miedo. Ella no había escuchado a Neji utilizar ese tono. Ni siquiera cuando pelearon en los exámenes chunnin. Ella lo vio a los ojos. Ira, eso era lo único que reflejaban sus ojos… Hinata se quedo pasmada por el miedo. Miedo de ese tono, que uso en sus palabras… estaba… ¿Sasuke aquí? Una mezcla se confusión y esperanza se agolparon en su pecho. No debía bajar la guardia. Algo podía ocurrir. Ella necesitaba estar lista.

Neji estaba mal. ¿Por qué dijo algo así? Él la sacudió por la frustración de no recibir respuesta – "Ahh" – se quejo ella suavemente.

"Cállate ¿Sabes lo que esta pasando allí Hinata?" – Neji le volvió a preguntar – "Creo que el maldito de Sasuke Uchiha vino aquí a preguntarle a su padre si podía casarse con usted ¿Cree que por eso el bastardo traidor de Sasuke esta aquí?" – Neji dio un pequeño apretón en el brazo de Hinata. Ella dio le dio un guiño – "Bueno… ¿Por qué Sasuke Uchiha se cree con el derecho de venir aquí y pedir algo? ¿Dame una razón para no pensar que el maldito vino aquí a pedir a mi Hinata?" – Hinata solo veía su expresión y sentía miedo de Neji. Ella lanzaba miradas a la oficina… estaba todavía demasiado lejos. Si ella le respondía a Neji tendría el tiempo suficiente para hacerle algo doloroso a ella sin que nadie pudiera intervenir. Neji apretó más su brazo. Bajo su cabeza para poder besarla. Hinata lo ataco en el antebrazo cerrando sus canales de chakra. Neji gruño de dolor. La volvió a trabar del brazo antes de que corriera por su descuido.

"Shhh" – le susurro. Ella dejo salir otro gemido. Se mordió el labio inferior para no hacer ruido y no recibir un castigo por parte de Neji.

"¿Por qué?" – Hinata abrió enormemente los ojos al oír la triste voz de Neji.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso Hinata? ¿No sabes cuanto te amo? ¿Cuánto me gustaría hacerte mía? ¿Cómo me gustaría hacer todo lo posible para ganar tu amor? ¿Cómo regalarte cada parte de mí? ¿Tenerte solo para mi?" – Neji decía tristemente.

Hinata sacudió su cabeza – "Neji… es malo… lo que quieres… es malo. Yo no te amo" – Neji se sorprendió – "Tu mataste cualquier posibilidad amorosa con lo aterrorizante que fuiste" – Neji se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Hinata. Ella suspiro – "Neji te estar perjudicando" – él aplico mas fuerza al agarre.

"Tu eres la que me esta perjudicando" – apego con mucha fuerza la espalda de Hinata contra la pared. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por las mejillas de ella – "¿Por qué él? De todas las personas con las que me pudiste hacer algo a como esto ¿Tuviste que escogerlo a él? Él te va a hacer daño. Y vas a venir de nuevo corriendo hacia mi" – Neji se golpeo ligeramente la cabeza contra la muralla provocándole un mareo.

"Lo amo" – Hinata dice entre lagrimas.

Una ráfaga de dolor llego a Hinata. El dolor era casi insoportable, sentía que su cuerpo caía inconsciente por la mezcla de intenso dolor y rabia. Su visión se iba apagando.

Lo último que oyó fue el canto de los pájaros…

Neji solo pensaba en arrojar a Hinata por el muro para que inconcientemente pensaran que había sido un accidente. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Sasuke lo tenía acorralado contra la pared amenazándolo con un Chidori. Tsunade examinaba a Hinata, viendo con sumo cuidado si la niña tenia lesiones por culpa del loco de su primo. Hiashi observaba la escena.

"¿Vas a matarlo Uchiha?" si lo haces voy a verme obligado a encarcelarte y a quitarte todo lo que has adquirido recientemente" – Tsunade grito cuando Sasuke comenzaba a acercar su Chidori a Neji. Hiashi simplemente seguía observando la escena. Encontró que esta seria la oportunidad perfecta para poner a prueba las aptitudes de Neji frente a un shinobi muy poderoso y un genio al tratarse de muerte. Esto seria muy educativo. En algún lugar de él se sentía perturbado por la amenaza a Neji (el futuro líder del clan) pero, aquí y ahora se podría ver si Neji era digno del titulo. Si no lo era… le quitaría la alta posición en el clan.

Neji hizo un remolino para apartar a Sasuke. Neji comenzó a lanzar una serie de patadas que no le permitían tomar un respiro a Sasuke. Agarro el brazo de Sasuke para darle un golpe de chakra, pero antes de que le pudiera hacer daño Sasuke salto hacia atrás y lanzo una bola fuego hacia el Hyuuga.

Hinata finalmente despertó cuando la Hokage termino de sanar todas sus heridas y restablecer el brujo de chakra en su antebrazo. Hinata ya no sentía nada de dolor. En una esquina vio a su amante tratando de matar a su primo… y su primo tratando de matar a su amante. Se sentó demasiado rápido y se apoyo contra la pared.

"Quédate quieta Hinata o intervendrás en la batalla" – Tsunade le advierto con preocupación viendo como Hinata se acercaba al lugar donde transcurría la lucha – "Hinata pase lo que pase, tanto los dos chicos saben como cuidar de si mismos, ahora solo necesitan centrarse en la batalla"

Hinata asintió. Neji tenía la ventaja sobre Sasuke. Hinata sabía que Sasuke tenía una perfecta ofensiva en combate, mientras que Neji tenía una perfecta defensiva. Ella podía ver a Sasuke trasladarse a gran velocidad… Neji atacaba la parte superior de Sasuke. Sasuke dejo de ser suave. Irónico que sintiera miedo de él cuando le escogió específicamente por ese motivo.

Sasuke no sentía del todo su mano derecha cuando Neji había logrado rozar apenas con su chakra. Los oponentes se miraban intensamente. Sasuke trataba de recordar información acerca de cómo luchaba Neji. Sabía que tenía que pelear mejor para poder derrotar al hombre. Podría hacerlo mejor, así que se vio obligado a utilizar el estilo Juuken. También se sabia que Neji era un excelente estratega la mayor parte del tiempo. Sasuke necesitaba algo para derrotar a Neji… Hinata.

"Es demasiado tarde Hyuuga. Hinata es mía" – Sasuke dice en voz alta lo suficiente para que Neji escuchara, pero lo suficientemente tranquilo para que no sospechara que lo estaba provocando. Sasuke sonrió al ver la mirada de odio de Neji. La paciencia de Neji se estaba acabando – "¿Acaso no me felicitaras por mi matrimonio y por mi hermosa nueva novia? Ella va a ser la mas maravillosa madre de los orgullosos Uchiha" – Sasuke lo dijo casi con crueldad.

"No la mereces pedazo de escoria. Tu no sabes nada de ella… no lo sabes como yo" – Neji decía furioso.

"Pero yo la conozco en una forma que tu no" – dijo Sasuke. Hiashi se sorprendió con esta información. Tsunade miro a Hinata – "Yo se que ella sabe a azúcar" – Neji estaba peligrosamente furioso, pero aun no se movía. Sasuke hablo nuevamente – "Y se que a ella le encanta que la abrasen luego de un día difícil" – Neji se enfureció mucho y comenzó a atacar al Uchiha.

"Vas a morir Uchiha. Maldito bastardo traidor. No mereces poner tus malditas manos sobre Hinata" – Neji estaba tratando de atrapar a Sasuke. Sin embargo, Sasuke lograba evadir sus ataques gracias a su Sharingan. Sasuke maldecía la velocidad con la que Neji lanzaba golpes.

"Pero ya lo e hecho… y le encanta cuando lo hago" – Sasuke se posesiono tras Neji y comenzó a darle una serie de patadas por los aires.

Neji saco ventaja de este ataque y le agarro una pierna a Sasuke y lo golpeo con chakra. Sasuke y Neji cayeron a tierra muy adoloridos. Ambos muchachos se pusieron de pie, Neji comenzó a golpear brutalmente el rostro de Sasuke haciendo que saltara bastante sangre manchando las paredes y su ropa. Estaba tan ocupado pensando en como torturar a Neji usando a Hinata que lo dejaron vulnerable a los ataques. Neji levanto su mano a la altura del pecho con el objetivo del corazón, tenia la esperanza de poder darle el mismo golpe con el que acabo con Hinata en los exámenes de chunnin pero ahora seria con mucha mas fuerza.

"Hyuuga, haz algo" – Tsunade grito a Hiashi cuando vio que Sasuke podía morir. Ella necesitaba poner fin a esto ahora, pero no podía detenerlos ya que aun se encontraba curándole algunos huesos rotos a Hinata. Si Sasuke lograba tener ventaja y matara a Neji y ganara la batalla, tendría que ponerlo en prisión y quizás ejecutarlo. No es un buen comienzo en su vida matrimonial. Pero si Neji fuera quien matara a Sasuke, tendría que aplicar la misma pena… tal vez aun pero, ya que Sasuke es jefe de clan.

Hiashi inmediatamente hizo unos sellos. Sasuke cayó al piso cuando Neji comenzó a gritar de dolor y agonía. No alejaron a Sasuke hasta que a Neji se le pasara el trauma por el dolor del sello de su frente. Llegaron unos guardias Hyuuga al lugar para llevarse a Neji.

Tsunade y Hinata fueron a ver a Sasuke. La Hokage reviso las heridas de Sasuke. Al terminar se dirigió donde los guardias que llevaban a Neji también para ver sus heridas. Ella esperaba que el joven Hyuuga se encontrara bien después de la larga activación del sello.

Acaricio tiernamente el rostro de Sasuke como si fuera de porcelana fina, Hinata vio como se llevaban a su primo. Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, ella no vio a Neji como el hombre obsesionado que la aterrorizo durante años y que la lastimo. Ella lo veía como el muchacho que le dijo a su padre que era bonita y pasó todos los días jugando con ella y velando por ella, hasta la muerte de su padre. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se apoyo en Sasuke, mientras que Neji desaparecía en el pasillo.

"Adiós primo" – dijo suavemente contra el hombro de Sasuke y siguió llorando.

Hiashi puso su mano en el otro hombro de Sasuke – "Necesitas venir devuelta a mi oficina… tengo algunas que me gustaría aclarar con ustedes dos" – Sasuke maldijo interiormente, pero asintió. Hinata se puso de pie suavemente y se dirigió a la oficina. Su corazón sintió temor, por lo que el líder Hyuuga les quería decir.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Heavenleehime, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

Sasuke tenía la cabeza en el regazo de Hinata. Tsunade le había sanado todas sus heridas y ahora le estaba reponiendo células de la sangre para elevar los niveles de chakra. Hinata lo veía recuperar lentamente el color y la conciencia, y su padre también miraba fijamente a Sasuke. Sasuke no le daba importancia al hombre mayor y se concentraba en buscar signos de daño en Hinata. Ella levanto la mirada y vio su expresión, eso hizo que en su estomago se formara un gran nudo.

La expresión era fría y contemplativa al mismo tiempo. Esta aun algo sorprendido por las cosas que Sasuke le había divulgado a Neji. Pero, al mismo tiempo estaba consiente de que no había nada que hacer al respecto. Su hija ya estaba casada con el líder Uchiha… firmado y sellado con sangre. Si había pasado algo grave con esta relación (todo este tiempo pensó en lo que neji podría hacer) pero el resultado habría sido el mismo. Hiashi miro a su hija y al joven que estaba con ella y se dio cuenta de que él la quería. Así que estaban enamorados… se sintió feliz al saber que Hinata había encontrado a alguien a quien amar y cuidar, tal como lo había hecho su esposa.

Sintió una molestia en su pecho al pensar en Hanabi y su futura unión con Neji. Sabia que lo que había hecho fue terrible, pero Neji y Hanabi no tenían la misma perspectiva de la felicidad en un matrimonio. Pero su suerte se estableció el día en que se convirtió en la única heredera y fue obligada a casarse… el consejo veía mas prometedor esa unión, y mas aun sin las limitaciones del sello. Si bien todavía tenia que jurar lealtad ante el clan y hacer un juramento con su propia sangre. Nadie del clan seria capaz de decir nada en su contra o si no se le castigaría con la pena de muerte inmediatamente. Todos los Hyuugas se atendrían a estas normas. Fue un siglo de larga tradición, así se impedía el asesinato al líder del clan y también fue la razón por la cual existía el sello para garantizar que una sola persona heredara el clan. Neji seria el próximo líder. Tal vez sin Hinata alrededor de Neji él comenzara a tomar seriamente sus responsabilidades. Hiashi aclaro su garganta y los dos adolescentes lo miraron.

"Aunque ustedes ya están casados, la unión debe ser reconocida por el clan y la aldea. Habrá una ceremonia oficial para la boda y la recepción. Como actual líder del clan y organizador del evento no voy a darte la mano de mi hija en el matrimonio. Será Neji quien lo haga, es su deber como protector y como aspirante a mi puesto" – Hiashi hablo. Hinata se horrorizo ante la idea, mientras Sasuke sonrió internamente.

"Los Hyuuga están todos locos. Excepto Hinata por supuesto, ya que ahora ella es una Uchiha" – Sasuke dijo para si mismo maravillado con la cruel forma de castigo. Neji seria obligado a dar públicamente la mano de Hinata a su enemigo, seguramente seria una tortura. Sasuke casi sentía lastima por él… casi. Él sabía que iba a disfrutar del espectáculo, pero no quería volver a ver a neji cerca de Hinata.

"Esto será bueno" – dijo Sasuke. Hinata simplemente asintió sin entender bien a lo que su ahora esposo se refería.

"Muy bien ¿Porque no vas a la habitación de mi hija? y puedes pasar la noche aquí, descansa hasta que te sientas lo suficientemente bien. Yo te mostrare el camino. Estoy seguro de que no sabes como llegar Sasuke" – al terminar de hablar Hiashi miro a Sasuke, este solo asintió.

Hiashi comenzó a caminar mientras Sasuke y hinata lo seguían.

Sasuke se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama. Después de que Hiashi los había dejado solos Hinata aun estaba débil y se quedo dormida inmediatamente al recostarse en su cama. Sasuke tomo las mantas y cubrió a Hinata y a él con ellas. Y se quedo dormido.

La suave y plena sensación de unos suaves y apasionados besos en su cuello… Sasuke tenía un encantador sueño con Hinata. Abrió un ojo para confirmar que, efectivamente, ya no era un sueño… ella estaba encima de él y le besaba suavemente el cuello. Sasuke sonrió y llevo sus manos hasta las caderas de ella – "Hola" – él le susurro. Ella sonrió tímidamente y lamió sus labios y Sasuke se regaño interiormente tratando de reprimir una erección. Después de todo lo que había sucedido en la tarde y lo cansado que aun estaba se sentía como una especia de depravado pervertido al querer hacer esto. Especialmente por la forma en que ella esta sentada sobre él. Hinata, sin embargo, no mostraba ningún indicio de conciencia de encima de que esta sentada.

Emoción se reflejaba en sus perlados ojos. No era emoción por la cercanía de sus cuerpos… era mas como la de un niño al cual le dan un regalo sorpresa sin ningún motivo. Sasuke la veía fijamente.

"Estamos realmente casados ¿no? Por un momento pensé que era algún sueño extraño sueño, pero cuando te vi supe que era real" – Hinata dijo emocionada. Sasuke asintió sonriendo ampliamente.

Sasuke la veía con preocupación – "¿Cómo te sientes? La Hokage dijo que podrías esta débil durante algunos días"

"Estoy un poco cansada… pero no quiero volver a dormir" – dijo ella obstinadamente. Sasuke sonrió nuevamente y le acaricio la mejilla suavemente.

"Entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga?" – Hinata escondió su rostro en el cuello de él ante la pregunta. Sasuke arqueo una ceja – "Oh ¿realmente?" – estaba a punto de tener suerte con Hinata en su habitación, en su cama llena de osos de peluche y mullidas almohadas. Él pateo deliberadamente un osito naranja y azul mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

Esto es demasiado… esto es **estupendamente maravilloso**. Él decía internamente. Estaba a punto de cumplir una de sus fantasías favoritas con Hinata. Definitivamente, el matrimonio tiene sus ventajas. Decidió poner sus manos tras su cabeza y pensó en donde estaban… una sonrisa amplia se formo en su rostro al pensar en Neji… el cual nunca podría hacer esto con ella.

Hinata estaba tomando ventaja en la situación… Sasuke le comenzó a besar el cuello y los hombros a ella, dejando marcas. Su mano regreso a las caderas de ella mientras ella seguía repartiendo besos por todo su cuerpo. Fue recompensada por sus acciones con un apretón de su cuerpo contra el de él. Ella lo miro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y hacia leves ruiditos para entusiasmarla. Ella se bajo de encima del cuerpo de Sasuke y se sentó entre sus muslos. Repartió besos por todo su pecho. Ella gozaba del sabor de su piel.

Sasuke luchaba para mantener el control y no desnudarla enseguida y hacerla suya. Ella lamía, mordisqueaba y daba pequeños besos en su abdomen. Estaba conduciéndolo a la locura, aun eran jóvenes así que tenía todos los días del resto de su vida para acostumbrarse a ello.

Hinata sentía una sobrecarga de placer correr por sus venas. Acaricio con ambas manos y fascinación el abdomen de Sasuke. Sus miradas se reunieron, la de él reflejaba deseo y lujuria. Ella araño levemente el pecho de Sasuke dejando ligeramente roja la piel. Él gruño sus ojos ahora brillaban peligrosamente, ella sentía el miembro de su esposo endurecer mas contra su muslo.

"Hinata… yo" – dijo con un hilo de voz. Hinata decidió revolverse sobre el regazo de él, una vez más, apropósito para ver la reacción de su esposo. Él cerró los ojos pero no se movió. Sus manos viajaron hasta la blusa de Hinata y se la quito lanzándola detrás de ella. Hinata sonrió y él apretó sus pechos robándole un suave gemido a ella y él por su parte un gruñido. Ella se quito los pantalones y volvió a sentarse sobre Sasuke.

Ello miro a Sasuke. Ella lo quería demasiado.

"Sasuke… quiero que me toques… quiero que me tomes… como tu esposa" – ella le dijo suavemente mirándolo a los ojos. Ella leyó e socorro y la victoria en sus ojos antes de que él la besara apasionadamente. Regreso el sensual movimiento de sus lenguas. Ella le acaricio la espalda y recorría con su lengua lentamente uno de sus pezones, se sentía deliciosamente. Él apretó uno de sus pechos mientras que el otro lo pellizcaba y frotaba suavemente el sensible pezón con sus varoniles manos. Él amaba escucharla gemir.

Hinata sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía de deseo. Ella sentía como enloquecía con el tacto y los susurros de él. Movía sus manos con maestría sobre su torso ella era consiente de que Sasuke tenia completa posesión de su corazón y de ella misma, se froto una vez mas contra él. Sasuke le acaricio lentamente los muslos. Acaricio con interés esa zona. La piel de Hinata era muy suave, recordó su vergüenza cuando se lo dijo la primera vez que celebraron algo.

Tomo sus manos y las coloco en el borde de su pantalón y lo comenzó a bajar. Ella se lo termino de quitar y vio el gran bulto en su ropa interior. Le quito la ropa interior y la de ella también. El sonrió y la agarro de la cintura para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él.

"Hazlo ya" – mando severamente ya en sus limites, pero había decidido vivir esta fantasía exactamente en la forma en que la había soñado. Hinata se agarro de los fuertes hombros de Sasuke y se levanto un poco y luego descendió y gimió profundamente al sentir a Sasuke dentro de ella. Cuando estuvo totalmente en su interior Sasuke la volvió a agarrar de la cintura y la elevo casi por completo, ella arqueo la espalda. Hinata dio otro fuerte gemido.

La ayudaba a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo con un ritmo lento. Ella jadeaba y gemía con entusiasmo por esta nueva posición. Él se sentía profundamente extasiado, mientras le dejaba una marca de color púrpura oscuro en la parte inferior de uno de sus pechos. Aumento la velocidad y se dejo caer sobre el torso de Sasuke, aun disfrutando de la placentera posición.

Ella apretó los muslos a las caderas de Sasuke. El sudor cubría amos cuerpos. Hinata gritaba su nombre con voz sexy. Sentía que no podría aguantar más, con un fuerte gemido ella alcanzo el orgasmo, estrujando violentamente el miembro de su esposo que aun estaba en su interior. Unas embestidas más y Sasuke también alcanzo el orgasmo, se sentía en las nubes, acababan de consumar su matrimonio.

Se acariciaban suavemente y se susurraban palabras de amor el uno al otro… y se durmieron sin molestarse en cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos ante el frió aire nocturno.

Al lado había una persona de avanzada edad que se había desempeñado como niñera de Neji, Hinata y Hanabi cuando fueron pequeños. Se sentó en silencio en la esquina a reparar algunas prendas de ropa. Ella miro a los jóvenes sobre la cama. Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza por su joven maestro. Ella sabía que Neji era bueno. Siempre fue un chico dulce. Tan orgulloso y noble. Al igual que un caballero de brillante armadura con Hinata como la princesa. Él tomo muy enserio su papel como protector.

Cuando murió el padre de Neji creía que nunca se recuperaría. Él eliminó todas sus emociones y las que no pudo, como el amor, lo convirtió en odio y lo centro en una persona… Hinata. Cuando consiguió superar ese odio cayó de nuevo en el amor con ella. Excepto que era un amor… un amor peligroso… pero de un buen hombre. Un amor que la obligo a irse lejos en los brazos de otro hombre para siempre. Y ahora con Hinata finalmente fuera de su alcance nunca la volvería a recuperar. Suspiro para si misma y le deseo felicidad a la joven pareja y volvió a su costura.

Ella nunca vio la lágrima que corrió por la mejilla de Neji hasta perderse en la curva de su oreja.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Heavenleehime, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

Las flores son encantadoras y el tiempo era perfecto para ese importante día. El día estaba destinado a ser feliz. Sasuke estaba feliz de ser reconocido públicamente como el esposo de Hinata, ya que estaban casados y la mayoría de las cosas que se harían este día eran incesarías y tediosas. Sostuvo su habitual expresión mientras miraba a casi todos los habitantes de Konoha reunirse en el patio mas grande de la mansión Hyuuga. Todos ellos estaban allí para celebrar la unión de dos de los clanes mas reconocidos en la aldea… el Hyuuga con el Uchiha. Muchas personas cuestionaban esta unión. Algunos pensaban que Hiashi estaba loco por casar a su hija con un joven tan peligroso. Otros pensaban que seria una excelente unión.

Lee y Gai fueron parte de este último grupo, estaban totalmente de acuerdo. Sakura planeaba su propia boda y averiguaba como eclipsar la gran boda en la que Hiashi no había escatimado en gastos. Tenten asistió sola y trato de llamar la atención de Neji, pero este apenas le dio un vistazo. Ya que estaba ocupado con Tsunade (en la realización de la ceremonia). Podría decirse que estaba más ocupado deseando que Sasuke cayera muerto allí. Sasuke lo miro y levanto una ceja, y sonrió sádicamente. Neji desvió la mirada hacia Hiashi quien trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos no lo suficientemente bien. Hanabi se sentó junto a su padre algo que llamo la atención en los miembros del consejo, que seguían hablando de su tema favorito… su matrimonio con Neji.

Naruto se situó junto a Sasuke, inquieto tratando de no arrugar su elegante smoking. Se mostró satisfecho por su mejor amigo pero incomodo, por ser uno de los solteros. De hecho, se asusto por todo esto y se prometió a si mismo evitar a las mujeres jóvenes que lo estaban mirando con campanas de bodas en sus ojos. Kiba, sin embargo, coqueteaba demasiado con muchas mujeres al mismo tiempo. Shino y su nueva esposa estaban muy nerviosos ya que este era su primer evento social. Ino y Chouji se sentaron juntos y Shikamaru los veía aburrido. Kakashi leía su libro discretamente tratando de hacer caso omiso ala conversación de Gai y Lee y Sakura aun tomando nota para tratar de opacar esta gran boda. Kurenai y su bebe felicitaron a la pareja y les deseo mucho amor, y también que a ella le habría gustado llegar a casarse con Azuma. La mitad de la aldea se sentó en la sección que se les había asignado ya que el clan Hyuuga era inmenso y ocupada toda el lado izquierdo de la habitación. Todos estaban asombrados por el masivo lujo de la boda… la recepción debía ser la mejor.

Sasuke se comenzó a poner más nervioso con el sonido de la marcha nupcial que había comenzado a interpretar el cuarteto de cuerdas que contrato Hiashi. Centro su mirada al final del pasillo y sintió su corazón golpear fuertemente en su pecho al ver a su esposa mas bella que nunca. Fue siempre una persona con un aire infantil todos estos años de su vida y brillaba con un encanto tranquilo. Pero hoy, ella era toda una mujer madura por el amor. Su boca nunca le pareció más apetitosa, ella era toda suya.

Hinata se acerco a su primo que tenia su rostro completamente desprovisto de cualquier emoción. Ella tosió suavemente para alertarlo de su presencia. Ella le miraba dulcemente, tomo la postura correcta y se agarro de su brazo, él seguía sin moverse. La tensión entre ellos dos seguía. Porque él se crió para guardar las apariencias, como lo son todos los miembros de la rama principal del clan Hyuuga. Ella en cambio tenia una sonrisa feliz en su rostro lo que demostraba su verdadera emoción ante gran día y lo que seria el resto de su vida.

Comenzaron a dar pequeños pasos y sus ojos se reunían con los de diversos invitados a ambos lados del salón. Ella escuchaba los murmullos de que se veía hermosa. Sasuke tenía mucha suerte. Algunas de las mujeres y niñas hablaban de su vestido. Un sencillo y elegante vestido de color marfil. Su cabello estaba sutilmente recogido de su rostro con una pequeña corona. Y llevaba un ramo de lirios en su mano.

Parecía que caminaba por el pasillo sola, sin Neji. Pareciera que él ni siquiera existiera. Ella suponía que así era más agradable. Ella miro hacia la multitud y vio a Tenten tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hinata se entristeció al ver la angustia en los ojos de la mujer. Aunque Hinata se casaba con Sasuke… Tenten se entristecía que el hombre al que ella amaba caminara por el pasillo junto a la mujer que él amaba. Pero desde que apareció la novia nadie le presto atención a sus lágrimas. Hinata observo el aspecto orgulloso del los ancianos y de los miembros del consejo del clan. Veían a Neji como el jefe del clan… fuerte y seguro de si mismo. Orgulloso y sin miedo. Un Hyuuga de excelencia.

Se acercaron a Tsunade y Hinata miro a Sasuke. Ella le dio una deslumbrante sonrisa y le susurro un te quiero a su marido. Sasuke le dio una pequeña sonrisa. La pareja quedo frente a la Hokage y continúo la ceremonia.

Nadie había notado que una vez Neji dejo a Hinata en el altar dejo la ceremonia y se fue a alistar para una misión Anbu. Tsunade había preparado un equipo Anbu para enviar a neji fuera por unos pocos días inmediatamente después de cumplir sus funciones en la boda. Ella pensó prudente poner la mayor distancia posible ente él y la boda, ya que no sabia si Neji soportaría ver a Hinata casándose.

Neji se sentía extrañamente adormecido durante la caminata por el pasillo tratando de no pensar en que él debería haber sido el que uniría para siempre su vida con Hinata. Pensó en el lugar en el cual dejo atrás a la mujer que ama y se dirigía a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Las flores son encantadoras y el tiempo era perfecto para ese importante día. La ocasión estaba destinada a ser feliz… pero Neji sentía que era el día más negro de su vida, superando el día en que le pusieron la marca y el día en que perdió a su padre.

La recepción fue realmente grande y magnifica. Hiashi era un amable anfitrión y muchas personas tuvieron la oportunidad de ver la lujosa mansión de los Hyuuga. Rara vez gente entraba en esa casa, solo se invitaba gente a la casa para establecer negocian políticos entre otras cosas.

En algún momento entre el primer baile y la repartición del pastel los jóvenes casados desaparecieron…

Sasuke quito todos los cosméticos del rostro de Hinata y subió su vestido mientras bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón. Estaban besándose furiosamente y se apresuraron por la emoción. Sasuke gruño cuando finalmente su miembro fue liberado. Tanteo las bragas de Hinata y las bajo de un solo tirón.

Hinata abrió la boca para decir algo cuando Sasuke llevo sus labios al oído de ella.

"Shhh…"

Hinata entendió de inmediato. Ella le dio otro beso, mientras sus miembros se rozaban placenteramente. Hinata jadeaba y trataba de no hacer mucho ruido. Sentía como se comenzaba a humedecer. Sasuke empujo levemente notando que ella estaba ya muy húmeda.

Se miraron fijamente, cuando él entro en ella por completo. Ella inhalo profundamente, para no hacer ningún sonido. Él salio de su interior y volvió a entrar con ritmo rápido. Él cerro los ojos ante las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo no hacer ruido era bastante difícil.

En poco tiempo Hinata se agarraba de los hombros de Sasuke tratando de guardar silencio pero era tan difícil reprimir sus gritos de pasión. Los golpes que daban en la pared eran rítmicos cuando Sasuke estaba ya por finalizar. Él apretó la mandíbula mientras sentía que se acercaba el orgasmo. Unas cuantas embestidas mas los dos alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Hinata acaricio suavemente su cabello después de la deliciosa forma de consumar su matrimonio. Sasuke se separo ligeramente y miro su propio reflejo en el espejo. Hinata lo siguió con la mirada. Ambos se separaron y Sasuke se arreglo su smoking. Cuando se arreglo ayudo a Hinata a arreglarse para que se viera como antes. Cuando ella termino de arreglarse le tomo de la mano y se fueron al salón de nuevo con sus invitados, para que no notaran su ausencia y su improvisada consumación del matrimonio.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Heavenleehime, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

El frío aire de la mañana daba paso a la salida del sol en Konoha. El canto de las aves despertó al joven Uchiha, parpadeo un par de veces viendo a su esposa que aun dormía en la cama que compartían, admiraba como los rayos de sol bailaban en su larga cabellera. Sonrió al ver el pequeño bulto en el estomago de su esposa. Recordó el día en que fueron bendecidos con sus dos hijos.

Sasuke acababa de regresar a casa después de su misión, y fue alertado por una histérica Ino de que su esposa estaba por dar a luz a sus hijos. Sintió que la conciencia lo quería abandonar y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba corriendo junto a la rubia lo más rápido que podía.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Hinata estaba gritando y empujando a su primer hijo. Tsunade lo llamo para que estuviera junto a Hinata, al nacer el primer bebe Tsunade se lo dio a Shizune para que lo examinara y limpiara, Kakashi estaba allí y Sasuke arqueo una ceja hacia su antiguo sensei, tenia los huesos de la mano casi ritos por el agarre de Hinata. Kakashi parecía aliviado al ver a su antiguo alumno y le sonrió. Kakashi se alejo de Hinata cuando Sasuke llego ya que el estuvo acompañando a Hinata mientras el Uchiha estaba de misión, la Señora Uchiha comenzaba a sentir calambres en el estomago de nuevo, el agarre en su mano se hacia mas fuerte y esto amenazaba con poner fin a su carrera de shinobi.

Sasuke con su mano libre le acaricio el rostro a Hinata. Ella le miro con alivio y le soltó la mano. Sasuke suspiro y sonrió a Shizune. Kakashi se fue a sentar a una silla que estaba en el rincón de la habitación en donde tenia una vista excelente a toda la acción. Ino se situó junto a Shizune y trato de asistir a Tsunade.

"Oh. Es un niño Sasuke" – Ino aplaudió alegremente y Sasuke sonrió. Hinata le decía que lo amaba y a media oración comenzó a gritar nuevamente. Tsunade les informo que el segundo bebe ya estaba por unirse a su hermano. Momentos después un segundo bebe mas pequeño fue entregado a unas enfermeras. La Hokage comenzó el procedimiento de curación del parto de Hinata.

"Una niña. Oh. Sasuke-kun tienes un hijo y una hija" – Ino estaba feliz y casi saltaba de emoción. Sasuke sonrió con gratitud a Hinata mientras ella temblaba en la cama. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cansado.

"¿Estas bien?" – Sasuke le pregunto y ella asintió, la beso en los labios a modo de celebración. Al fin Shizune le dio a su hija casi se derritieron al ver el rostro de ternura de Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió con orgullo. Por supuesto, Hinata tendría el honor de ponerle el nombre a su primogénito. Había vivido muchas emociones ese día. Solo había pensado en nombre para niños se encontraba en un gran dilema hasta que vio a su mejor amigo entrar a la habitación en busca de la Hokage.

"Nariko… su nombre es Nariko" – dijo Sasuke con firmeza. Naruto se sintió alagado y acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña.

Los gemelos eran de pelo oscuro como sus padres y sus ojos eran grises. Kakashi miraba la escena en completo silencio. Riko comenzó a llorar fuertemente, quería ser llevado donde sus padres… esos eran signos de que era todo un Uchiha.

Sasuke acaricio suavemente el rostro de su hijo sintiendo tanta emoción y amor hacia sus hijos. Él miro a su esposa que estaba por quedarse dormida con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Esto fue mucho mejor de lo que jamás había soñado cuando estaba con Orochimaru y soñaba con ella. Acaricio el rostro de su hija, y Hinata cerro sus ojos una vez más. No se quería perder ningún momento con su familia… su nueva familia.

Neji lanzo un pergamino contra la pared de su oficina y se puso de pie. Camino alrededor de su oficina y se puso las manos en la cara. Él sabia que todo esto era desagradable. Se sentía frustrado. Debido a un rostro que no podía olvidar. Rara vez tenia relaciones sexuales con mujeres fuera del clan Hyuuga. De hecho, la única era Tenten. Y solo porque ella se lo pedía y le permitía hacer toda clase de cosas depravadas con ella. Mientras estuviera trasformada en Hinata claro.

El pensamiento de su prima le hizo cerrar los ojos y dejar que la emoción lo invadiera. Él amaba y odiaba estos sentimientos. Lo odiaba por obvias razones… pero le gustaba porque siempre ella fue especial.

Dejo la habitación para ir donde Hanabi. Era casi hora para que desayunaran. Él sabia de ella estaba entusiasmada con él y Neji trababa de ser cortes con ella ya que seria su futura esposa. Admiraba el hecho de que era una ninja excepcional y había optado por seguir con su carrera ninja hasta el matrimonio. Si había algo que respetaba era la fuerza de Hanabi. Se pregunto si seria capaz de llegar a amarla. Nunca seria así ya que todo su amor era para Hinata

Pero cumpliría con sus labores maritales y como líder del clan. Un deber importante era darle prioridad a las futuras generaciones. Quería tener un heredero tan pronto como sea posible… como lo hizo el Uchiha.

Cuando recibió la noticia de que Hinata había dado a luz a esos bastardos, sintió de alguna manera, que el Uchiha le había ganado otra vez. Hinata fue madre al poco tiempo desde su fecha de matrimonio.

Enderezo su postura y levanto una mano para llamar a la puerta del dormitorio de Hanabi.

Naruto se encontraba desnudo sobre su cama con tres mujeres durmiendo alrededor de él. Pensó que teniendo tres chicas en su cama se sentiría bien, en cambio se sentía extrañamente vació, y se preguntaba si realmente quería algo mas. No mas mujeres con las cueles obtenga diversión por una noche. Si no una cual tener una conexión emocional.

Ver la felicidad de Sasuke y Hinata lo había puesto algo envidioso. Hinata era la mujer perfecta para su amigo. Ella brillaba con una luz de felicidad que la hizo la mujer mas bella de toda Konoha. Comenzó a pensar en cuando ella estuvo enamorada de él… ¿podrían haber sido igual de felices? Pensó en so alrededor de una hora. Al fin y al cabo se sintió un verdadero idiota al pensar en la mujer de su mejor amigo.

Se supone que era natural para él sentirse de esta manera ya que todos sus amigos parecían estar involucrados en relaciones. Kiba había medio abandonado su vida como soltero al conocer a una linda chica.

Incluso Ino y Chouji ya tenían una relación más seria. No se comprometían aun, pero tenían planes de abrir un restaurante en el cual se utilizaran flores como ingrediente. Chouji por supuesto seria el chef e Ino estaría encargada del restaurante. Se encargaría de la decoración del lugar y de la atención a los clientes. Naruto no dudaba de que eran una gran pareja y que tendrían éxito en su negocio.

Si… todos aprecien estar creciendo en sus vidas. Pensó en todo lo ocurrido con Sakura. El pensamiento acerca de su ex le hizo cerrar los ojos como si tratara de olvidar algo malo.

Hoy iría a jugar con Riko. Tenía la esperanza de que encontraría a alguien tan maravillosa como la esposa de Sasuke para compartir su vida y tener su propia familia. Suspirando se dirigió al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha.

Kiba despertó con una resaca histórica. Él había llegado de una misión con Gai y Lee, había sido mala idea aceptarla. Cansado se dirigió a la cocina… y acepto hacer unos brindis con su hermana y su madre.

Ellos estaban hablando de la boda de Sakura y Lee que seria a finales del mes. Sakura había obligado a Lee a ayudar en la planificación y no podía obviar ningún pequeño detalle.

Escuchaba a su hermana y madre chismear que Sakura no se había querido casar antes por su estado ya que parecía que se había tragado una pelota de playa. Esa era la razón por la cual habían esperado hasta que el bebe naciera y después de eso comenzó una estricta dieta y además tenían que ahorrar mucho dinero para superar la boda de Sasuke y Hinata.

También hacían comentarios divertidos sobre el hijo de Sakura, Kenji que nació con el cabello rosado (seguro para garantizarle muchos años de tortura en la escuela) y con cejas negras y gruesas. Muchas enfermeras que asistieron el parto, de las cuales Hana fue una, oraban mentalmente para que el niño creciera de lo más normal.

Kiba realmente no dijo nada sobre el bebe. Ignoraba los consejos de su madre sobre que encontrara a una buena chica y se estableciera con ella. En especial desde su relación… con Tenten. Que realmente le gustaba, era muy divertido estar cerca de ella y ella quería renunciar a los demás hombres. Estuvo de acuerdo a sus condiciones de nunca revelar esto. Ya que simplemente si lo decía seria cortado con las armas de ella. Por ahora… no quería llevar su relación a mayores.

Tranquilamente se excuso y se retiro a su habitación dispuesto a descansar junto a Akamaru después de ardua misión.


End file.
